The Assassins of Yggdrassil
by Dr.Archangel
Summary: A young hunter, his only friend, and his new adopted friend take a turn for the worst in a war that's been waged since the beginning of Yggdrassil. A complete AU from both Attack on Titan, and all Assassins Creed's, but the story carries aspect's from both franchises. Other pairings include Jean x Historia, Connor x Aveline.
1. The Balance of the Hunt

_**WOW! I did it, an Attack on Titan Fanfiction. With a crossover of Assassins Creed, included. Now this may sound impossible, but believe me this story will not be a waste of your time.**_

_**No Assassins Creed characters, YET!**_

_**I still have to give shout outs to the same duo I mentioned in my oneshot**_

_"**NWA 187" (Homecoming)**_

_"**X jasmin 3 x" (Unexpected)**_

_**Please enjoy this chapter, for all of you to read.**_

_**Heads up: In this story, Eren is 14 which also means that everyone else is around that age as well.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Balance of the Hunt**_

**(An excerpt from an old Imperial textbook)**

_The land of Yggdrassil wasn't always the land of Yggdrassil. Once a darkened wasteland has been built into a land of promise. All was built by the Titans. Their size was immeasurable, and their numbers were countless. Yet the Titans, the builders of the land of Yggdrassil have vanished. No ruins, no fossils, no clues. Though they did leave behind ascendants, the human race, and understanding. May the Titans return and deliver us from the unreasonable._

A feminine voice calls to the reader from outside the kitchen, "Eren?"

Eren quickly closes his book, and places it on the coffee table. Getting up from the couch, he goes into the kitchen "Yes Mom?" he calls to her mother, Carla.

"I need you to go get some firewood," She says to Eren while she peels her potatoes, "Your friend Armin will be waiting for you-" She finally turns her head to her son, "-at the edge of town."

"Huh fine!" Eren grumbles.

Eren leaves the house towards the shed to pick up his fire wood pack. Before leaving out to meet Armin, he returns to his house to pick up something for a side activity, "MOM! If I got time I'm going to do some hunting. I'll be back at sunset."

Carla sees her son is already equipped with his gear; his bow and arrow, some rope, his green hooded cape, a compass and his hunting knife.

Eren didn't go for the door until his mother responded, "Okay, just don't go too far. You're father doesn't need to tend to anymore of your wounds." Carla starts to give Eren a disciplinary glare, "Besides, it took me three days to get those blood stains off your hood. Be careful this time."

Eren nods, and closes the door.

Underneath the autumn air felt refreshing. Eren decides to take his horse for a ride through the town. Inside the stables, only one horse is available. While releasing his horse "Emerald", he finds his red scarf hanging on a nailed rack. Eren just scrunches his shoulders and gives it a nod. He unwraps his scarf from the rack and stuffs it tightly in his pocket.

The town of Verspruchen isn't powerful, but it has enough to get by. Strolling down the city streets feels like an extravagant experience every day for Eren. All the merchants that pass always carry different faces. The sights and smells are the town's best friend, but Eren can always make them all out. Different locals, but everyone is known to Eren. There's always something new in this town. As expected, Armin, and his own mount is found where Carla said he would be.

"Hey Armin!" Eren waves high to get his only friend's attention.

"EREN!" Armin returns the greeting with a wave the same size.

Eren picks up the gallop on Emerald, and as he comes closer he can see that Armin gathered a lot more firewood than he could've carried. "_That's enough firewood for me too. I hope he and I can split it. My family needs more meat to shoot._" Eren thinks to himself as Emerald slows his pace to meet Armin.

"That's a lot of firewood, what's it all for?" Eren looks at the bundle of wood, very curiously.

"Nothing" Armin's answer is as light as the blonde hair on the top of his head, "I just thought you may need some of your own."

"Well thanks Armin…" Eren gives his next words some thought, "Hey, you think you can do me a favor?" He sets foot on the ground form Emerald.

"Sure what is it?" Armin asks, removing himself from his own horse.

Before Eren makes his request, he fills up his pack full of firewood, "Could you can take my firewood to my house? I need time to hunt.

"Yeah I can do that for you." Armin straps a spare harness on his horse for Eren's firewood.

"Thanks Armin," Eren hands Armin his share of firewood, "I'll see to it that you get a good share of my catch."

"Good! I know you're the doctor's son, but you're the best hunter I'll always know."

Eren grins to his best friends comment, and eyes him with pride "Let's hope it stays that way!" They latch onto their horses, and depart their separate ways.

* * *

**(Away from the town.)**

Leaving Emerald strapped to the lone tree in the grasslands, Eren presses forward into the thick forest. Remaining quiet, vigilant, and light, he finds deer's tracks heading north east. Eren follows the tracks long enough to lose his sense of time, he hit a big jackpot. An entire herd of deer has been found. Eren takes refuge in a body of tall grass, and pulls out an arrow. He sneaks closer to his family's dinner for the best shot. Holding his breath while he pulls the string, patience surging all in his body. As he releases his breath, so did his shot. A direct hit on a real, big, and meaty buck. It goes down in only mere seconds. Hauling in his prey, he eyes for the sun, it's practically sunset, and he's already got a good meal for probably the next four days.

Then instantly he hears gunfire to the west. It takes him a moment to react to the sudden burst of gunshots.

"Bandits!" Eren whispers. Using his rope, he begins to tie up his kill. The tree above him seems strong enough to handle it's weight. Climbing through the bark, cracks, and smaller branches with the rope in his mouth. He made it high enough to heave up his kill, away from predators, and bugs. His uncooked food is high and tied up to the tree, he can now go and investigate the gunshots.

The sun has only inches left of its crack in the horizon. Eren doesn't have enough time with sunlight, but in the forest, the light is bleak. So it's already dusk in this maze of nature. Eren was given a spare source of with the moon light. Following the direction of the gunfire, and the woman's scream is hard, he's going by memory. Luckily he found remnants of a caravan, two dead horses and what's left of their owner's. Eren furls his green hood to investigate. He came close to the bodies, and found blood all over the ground. The first corpse was a man with blonde hair who looks to have been in his mid 30's. Next to this corpse is a woman. A woman who looks to be from the east of Yggdrassil. Eren hasn't been to the Far East, but he knows that this woman is Asian. No pulses on each of them, a pair of tracks are seen going deeper north, another corpse farther on the road with no pulse either, and dragging lines.

"What the Hell happened here?" Eren crunches his eyes, and breaks out a single tear. Then it hit him, "Wait! I've seen these people before."

* * *

**(Back in the town of Verspruchen, hours ago.)**

All the merchants that pass always carry different faces. Striding on Emerald, a simple merchant family is just about done putting up their shop. Eren has a few euros to spend, why not. He halts Emerald's reins, causing him to stop in place. Dismounting his horse, to greet these people properly.

"Hello there, is it too late?" Eren asks to the family.

"Of course not, welcome to our shop!" The man says while feeding their horses.

"What can I do for you?" A woman walks from behind, and takes a bow, "What can I help you with; we've got Bakkwa, kuaizi (Chopsticks), and some kunai's." The woman finishes her list of products.

Eren is confused on what to buy or better yet, what to pay with? "Do you have anything for hunting?" Eren asks to the woman.

"Oh ugh…" The woman skims through her list, and turns her clueless reaction into a risky act, "Well we don't have anything to those specifics, but might I offer you a kunai knife."

Eren gives the woman a nod in agreement, "May I see it first?"

"Of course. Mikasa, could you hand me a kunai knife in the carriage for our customer?" The woman calls to someone, behind their haulage.

From behind the carriage comes a girl that looks to be the age of Eren. She gives her mother a piece of wrapped tapestry, "Here you go mother." The young girl takes a bow, deeper than her mothers, and sneaks a peek at Eren. She takes a brief look and smiles at him. Eren nods to her greeting, but she's already gone away from view.

"How much?" Eren comes back to the attention of the girl's mother, "For the dagger?"  
"It's a kunai knife!" She sounds a little inflamed by saying that, but she corks it fast, "It'll be seven Euro's."

Eren nods to the woman as he pulls out his bag of Euro's, "This should be enough." Eren pours out his Euro's and separate's the amount he needs into his hand. Giving the woman the correct amount, he puts the rest into his bag, and stores it in his pocket.

"Thank you! Here you go, and have a nice day." The woman puts the coins into the small chest behind her, still facing Eren. She finally gives him his purchased kunai.

"You too!" Eren turns his head to face the person.

* * *

**(Back to the scene of the murder)**

Eren turns his attention back to the Asian corpse. It was the same woman who sold him the kunai knife, which means that the person being dragged was the girl that looked his age, "What was that girls name again?" Eren talks to himself.

Eren takes notice of a very strange contraption lying on the floor of the carriage, it looks like a leather bracer, but there's only one. Eren picks it up, and finds a piece of string with a loop hole. Pulling the string, a blade pops out. He thinks to himself "Useful!" Eren doesn't know what the thing is, but it works fine. He stores is into his pocket for now.

Then from the corner of Eren's eyes, a small glimmer of fire lies not too far from where he's at, "_Alright girl, here's where nine years of hunting experience pays off. I'm coming to save you._" Eren thinks to himself, unfurling his hood. Stalking through the grass and the darkness, Eren notices a stump that can be take him up to the high ground in the trees, "_I can do it. I'm a fourteen year old man! I've don this enough times!_" Eren builds up his own confidence. Clearing his mind, he sprints up the tree, and leaps towards the fire.

* * *

**(On the other side of Eren's destination)**

"Tell me something? Why did we have to get this girl again?" Says the tall thug, turning his head to his friend.

The big thug just remains calm in front of their captive, "… Look, the boss didn't say why." He starts to grow infuriated, "All I know is that the MOTHER was the target, and you just had to kill her!" snaps the big man.

"Wha- I had to! She killed Nick! If I didn't shoot her we'd all probably die." The tall thug tries to excuse himself, but it's not happening.

"You better hope we'll get rich for nabbing their little girl; I don't know if it's to just to rape her, murder her, question her, or all three. Whoever contacted the boss was willing to pay top dollar for her mother! Not her daughter!"

The tall thug gave it some thought, while looking at the girl's scared face, "Look at this way. She may have something useful, and we managed to take their entire hull. I'm sure we'll be in the clear."

"I can only hope it'll be just you that needs the clearing." Slaps the big thug with his words.

"_I'm so cold!_" those three words is all that their captive can think of.

* * *

**(From the interest of time, somewhere else.)**

"So dear how much Euro did we make from today's stop?" the father asks while reining the horses to speed up.

She begins counting piece by piece of Euro's, "Well we made about sixty-four Euro's in total, today." Says the mother.

"Good, good. That's real good news. It's better than our last stop." The father admits while keeping his eyes focused on the horse's direction.

"Mikasa, how are you doing back there?" The mother turns her attention, asking for an update on her daughter.

"I'm doing good, but it's hard to get this thing out, what is this thing again?" Mikasa works around with this unusual device on her wrist. When the blade popped out unexpectedly, it almost cut her palm.

"Careful with that. Are you okay?" Mikasa's father asks to his daughter, giving her a brief look behind.

The mother looks back to see Mikasa is fine, she barely has a scratch. She unties the contraption off and gives it to her mom, "This is what our family calls a hidden blade. You are just of the age to wield it." She gives her fourteen year old daughter a smile, "When you have children of your own, keep it away from them until they're old enough to handle it." She gives Mikasa a hint of sarcasm.

Mikasa takes a brief pause at her mother, "I really don't want to think about that okay?"

Her mother couldn't help but chuckle, "Okay. But you shou-"

(Bang) Off goes the father's head, and the two horses by a sharpshooter's Enfield, "Greetings!" Says the big man, with a pistol at hand.

"If you two come nice and slow we won't-"Mikasa's mother shoots the guy with her own flintlock, but one of them managed to shoot her down before she could attack.

Mikasa was in complete disarray. She felt her life flash all around her, "Mom! Dad!"

"What're you doing we were to only kill the father!" The big thug shouted.

"But she killed Nick!" The tall thug complains

"No excuses, take the kid." Orders from the big guy.

Mikasa couldn't take her eyes off her parent's corpses. The horses have been butchered. It's just unbearable! She lost both of her parents in the blink of an eye. Both of the thugs came circling Mikasa. She paid more attention to the murderer with the loaded flintlock pointing at her. Her sweat tickled her cheeks, but she didn't dare touch them.

"Behave yourself kid, or you'll meet the same thing." Says the thug holding the pistol to her head. He nods to his friend, and the same guy knocks out Mikasa from behind with the butt of his pistol.

* * *

**(Now where's Eren?)**

Eren has a bird's eye view of the bandit's camp; two thugs with guns, a stack of crates from the caravan, and one captive. The captive who Eren was hoping to find. Eren's sharp eyes lock onto the scrawny tall guy. Pulling out an arrow, and setting up his bow, he eases his temper into his words, "_Just like any other animal. I pray that you will be given mercy by my hands. With only one shot._" Eren prays, releasing his arrow into the guy's head. Down and out. The big guy is completely shocked, he has no idea where the shooter came from. The big guy pulls out his axe, and takes a sweep around the area. Eren didn't notice at all that he ran out of arrows. There was another branch that overlooks the other crook from beneath. If Eren can get over there, he can take him out by tackling him with his knife. Creeping on the branches is harder than it seems, but he's done enough times. Every step rattles the trees, leaves fall with every shake. He's yet to be unvigilant in his agility. Gaining posture, he makes it to the chosen branch. Pulling out his kunai knife, he takes in some silent breaths."_The slightest sound will tip the notice of your prey._" Eren whispers in his head. Backing up a few steps to gain momentum, Eren charges for the murderer's neck. Unaware of the hunter, the man falls dead, kissing the dirt with the taste of his blood.

Eren saw the girl. In her state, he can't help but feel sorry for her. In the moment he felt a strong sense of responsibility, looking into those dark, dusky eyes. The fire dances around her shadow, she's tired. "_Her name is Mikasa. I finally remember her name!_"

Mikasa could see the one who killed the two men. A man with dark brown hair, and green eyes. German heritage from the looks of Mikasa's knowledge. Instantly she remembers his face from today in town. He bought one of their knives, before they left. All of a sudden, she starts to feel an odd sense of excitement, and hope. She couldn't work her way up to speak, she just took the time to stare at him.

"It's okay now, there dead." Eren comforts Mikasa with words. He hoists Mikasa up to her knees, and uses his kunai to cut her restraints. "My name's Eren, we met in Verspruchen." After he untied her, Eren gave Mikasa the hidden blade, "Is this yours? I-" She instantly snatches it out of Eren's hand, "I… I found it from your caravan."

It then hit her; there were the two crooks Eren killed, the one Mikasa's mother killed, and the sharp shooter.

"There's one more person."

Suddenly the sound of footsteps approach from behind. Eren doesn't look back, he pulls out his hunting knife, but the group's sharpshooter kicks him in the face. Tossing him two feet away from Mikasa.

"Did you kill them?" The sharpshooter is distraught by the loss of his friends. He is struggling through the shaking of his knees.

Pain strains all around Eren's head. Struggling to get up, but the sniper man strained him down. He strangles Eren till he's out of breath. Mikasa could see that this guy is ignoring her. He doesn't know about the weapon in her hand. Eren tries to reach for his own knife, but he's out of reach. He looks at Mikasa, who is scared to tears.

"Fight!" Eren struggles to release his words. "We'll both die if you don't fight!" The sniper squeezes harder every moment. "You have to fight!" His hands begin to die down from exhaustion.

Tying the device to her wrist, she pops out the blade. She struggles to handle the pressure under her belt. "I… can't!"

Eren could see that Mikasa's just frozen in her place. Eren could barely keep his eyes open, he's barely conscious.

"FIGHT!" Shouts Mikasa. She charges to the man and stabs the sniper in his neck.

* * *

_**As I said before, expect the very unexpected!**_

_**I hope this story is worth the crossover. I'm sure you didn't regret reading this. Send me suggestions if anyone has any.**_

_**Now I'll admit, this Eren is a bit more… more… organized, but he's a hunter in this story, I hope you'll understand.**_

_**If I get enough views, and reviews then I will not give up this story. Keep clicking that favorite button! See you all soon.**_

_**GO Hajime Isayama, and Ubisoft!**_

_**PS: I hope the cover image is awesome, one in a million.**_


	2. A Promise

**Here's a little fluff for those of you Eremika fans out there.**

**Just to set this out, I was trying to make Eren feel more like Edward, but he turned out to be more like Connor (Just FYI they will appear soon, you have my word.)**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A Promise**_

Barely dawn, Eren dozily awakens laid out on the grass. Sparkles of fire dances over his head. As he regains his composure, he feels the broad fire warm up his legs. Lifting his head to see what's over there, it's the girl he saved. Or in the long run, the girl who also saved him with that strange wrist device. Shrugging off his poor concussion, he startles Mikasa. She looks to see her savior wake up from his knockout.

"Are you okay?" Mikasa whispers, leaning her hands intoto her knees.

Eren groans, "Huh, I'm fine." Raking his back off the ground.

His vision brings more sense into his eyes, and he sees a fire the size of a 200 year old tree stump. Closer look in his sight, it's a big fire because there are bodies being cremated.

"What the hell!?" Eren yells, instantly back on his feet.

Mikasa holds her hand to his elbow, to halt Eren's actions, "Don't worry it's just the horses, the crooks, and-" Mikasa let's go of him to take a good look at this incineration ritual. Her eyes begin to stutter in watery tears, "And my parents." She closes her eyes and the tears flow down her face.

Eren looks at her from the corner of his eyes, "I'm so sorry." There is no courage being used in his act, only instinct. He puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. To a woman who he barely knows, he can't help but feel sympathy. She buries herself in his chest at the first touch. Sobbing all of her grief into a man she hardly knows. Eren can already feel his shirt getting moist. The moment she chokes out her sorrows, he can't help but wrap his arms around her too. He rests his hands in her luxuriant hair. She looks up to him, both pairs of eyes are locked to each other. Tears flood her entire face, Eren can't help but let one of his own drop on her face. Of all the moments they would share, now would be where it starts. Eren breaks the time stopping moment by wiping away her tears with his thumbs. She lets go of Eren, so she can speak to him.

"I…" Mikasa stutters, ruining their moment, "I'm sorry." Eren believes she's apologizing for the moment, bringing him down. "No it's not that, I mean! I don't even know your name." Mikasa reassures him.

Eren quickly regains a bit of himself, "I'm Eren." He cracks a smile for his words, "My name is Eren."

She returns the smile "I'm Mikasa." She brightens up a bit, but that quickly vanishes when she starts shivering. Poor thing, she's been through a lot and now she's cold. She weakens to her knees, Eren helps her stand, "I have nowhere else to go. I'm all alone, I'm so cold."

Eren takes only a moment to think. Seeing a stack of crates not too far to the fire, she sweeps her in a bridal pickup, and takes her to the crate. Squatting down, he sets her to the side so she can lean on the crates to warm up by the fire.

She's still shivering, "I'm still cold." maybe she's not that kind of cold.

Eren then pulls out something from his pocket. She's still staring at the fire, and she won't be cold for long. A layer of velvet red cloth shrouds her vision, and Eren wrapping it around her neck.

"You can have this." Eren gives Mikasa his red scarf, and flings it over her head. It lands on her head like a feather, "Is it nice and warm?"

She looks at Eren, and lays her hand to her neckline, "Yes."

Eren barely knows what he's doing. None of this is courage it's compassion. Mikasa can't help but feel contentment with this man. They barely know each other, but she feels completely safe around him?

Above the sight of Eren's eyes, he can see something familiar, "Is that my deer?" He gets up from the ground and finds his kill hauled on the caravan. He clocks his head to catch the glance of Mikasa. She looks a bit frightened, "I'm not mad don't worry. I was just, did you haul this all the way over here?"

Her face softens up, and pulls down her scarf to reveal her mouth, "Yes, all of it."

Eren gives it some thought, and it just occurred to him when he started rustling to his side, "Do you know where my knife is? My hunting knife."

"Oh ugh yes it's over there." Mikasa points.

Eren retrieves his knife, and makes an offer, "This might be a stupid question, but have you ever had venison?" Holding out his knife for her to see.

"Yes. Can you cook venison?" Mikasa wonders, her eyes growing bigger.

"Yes I can."Eren answers with confidence in his smile.

* * *

**(In the interest of skinning, broiling, and eating in a different fire made by Eren)**

"Oh…" Mikasa relaxes herself to let her food settle, "Nothing with flavor, but it was still good."

Eren smiles at her, she's completely slumped on the ground after a good meal, "I'm glad you liked it." Eren takes a look at the sky, and see's that it'll be awhile for the sun to rise. He figured that maybe she can live with his family. He can only hope, "Hey listen, in the morning, which will be some time now. I figured I can take you to my house. Maybe you could live with me and my parents."

Mikasa's eyes popped open, and then they gradually flooded with tears of joy, "Home?"

"It's the least I can do for you." Eren begins scratching the nape of his neck, "After all, you need rest."

"Ugh…" Mikasa is a bit timid at the moment, "Could we stay here for the night, my parent's bodies aren't fully burnt yet."

Eren looks back at the second fire, watching the bodies gradually disintegrate, "Of course." Eren takes a good spot to rest at another crate.

Mikasa begins treading over to him, "Eren?" Mikasa waits for a response from him.

"Yes?" Eren says through his teeth, eyes still closed.

"Could I sleep with you?" Mikasa asks innocently.

Eren opens his eyes from hearing that. With all that's happened, he can't help but not refuse, "Sure."

Mikasa lays to his side, and lays his head on his shoulder. She's awoken immediately, by Eren's big rustling, "What is it?"

Eren undo's his green hood, and he uses it as a blanket for the both of them, "No matter what happens from now on, I'll protect you." That was a promise Eren just made.

Mikasa doesn't open her eyes for that, but she seeps out tears from hearing that. Holding onto her Hidden blade, she set's it on her left wrist, "For Eren. I shall do the same. For Eren!"

* * *

**Sorry for the chapter being brief, but I hope it was a good read.**

**A couple of funfacts:**

**This story was going to be called "Titans Creed", but it didn't seem to fit.**

******At first I was hoping to give Mikasa a red hood, but I couldn't really work with that, so I stuck with the scarf.**

******Again review, PM, and if you have suggestions let me know. Enjoy!**


	3. Aftermath

**Been a while since I last updated, sorry. With college up my tail, I needed to redirect some of my Fanfiction attention into school.**

**Now then, I know I haven't introduced any AC characters, but we will get a mention in this one.**

**Responses:**

**august . sapphire: It's okay if your not good with games, i'm trying to make this as original as I can.**

**x jasmin x: Thank you for the compliment of chapter 2, I hope your fanfic's are doing good.**

**Nick 479: I'm not sure about Achilles, but i'm sure he'll fit in somewhere.**

**Now enjoy the chapter**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Aftermath**_

**(Carla and Grisha's frantic reactions at Eren's house)**

For the first half of the night, Carla was making a rut in her living room. On the other half she was just lying on the couch with her eyes refusing to shut. Dawn rises from behind the distant mountains. Completely distraught from her missing son, and her lack of sleep, she stomps out of her home, and shouts "Where are you EREN!?"

Grisha came home at his usual time, late. He found his wife on the couch in complete disarray. Carla told Grisha about his son's absence, and all he did was lock himself inside his office. He spent the rest of the night thinking of what possibilities have happened to his son. He wouldn't stop fiddling with the key around his neck, "Oh no, could the order have found him? If anyone finds him, please let it be the creed. Help me Desmond!" Grisha rattles all of that in his head over and over again.

In the morning, Grisha's hands were covered in sloppy ink and his wrists are littered with small pieces of feathers.

The upcoming sun ascends, and a horse gallops its way towards the house. Grisha opens the door to see who's on the way. Carla was still sobbing on the grass, so she didn't notice. Grisha saw a small stain of yellow hair atop of the horse, so it wasn't Eren. It was Armin

"Hey Carla!" Armin Gallops to her.

Carla was still under trauma, but she jumps the moment she hears her name, "Eren!" she suddenly erupts.

"No Mrs. Jaeger, it's me Armin." He then takes notice of Carla's swollen, red eyes, "What's wrong?" Armin is completely clueless.

Carla bursts out more tears, digging her nails in her hand. Grisha comes down to explain things to their guest, "Armin… Our son hasn't come back from hunting. Have you heard from him at all?"

Armin wishes he had the answer to this, but all he can offer to the table is, "No. No I haven't." with a quick brainstorm that suddenly jolts into his gun, he does have an alternative, "But I know where he would go to hunt. I'll go check there, and give you something."

Carla then sits back up, smiles, and gives Armin a bow, "Bless you Armin. You always were a kind heart."

Armin grins with his sincerest acknowledgements, "Okay, I'll get going."

* * *

**(Back with Eren and his new friend Mikasa.)**

The morning glare, pierces through Eren's eyelids. He awakens with no complaints, but he cannot move. Looking up to the visible stars, he can tell it's still early. Back down on Yggdrassil, he stares down to the angelic beauty nestling on his shoulder, Mikasa. Strands of her long, dark, and pure hair lays feathered on his hood. She still bares Eren's red scarf around her neck. Eren admits that it looks better on her than it did with himself, "She really is something." Eren believes.

Eren adjusts his interest to the dying fire of Mikasa's parents, the crooks, and horses. Nothing but ashes from this point forward. Eren removes his draped hood away from his chest, and tugs his shoulder out to wake up his new friend. Mikasa takes the whole hood and whorls herself inside its warmth. Eren really wants to let her sleep longer, she really needs it, but they need to get going.

"Mikasa wake up, we need to go." Eren shrugs the back of her shoulder

"Leave me alone Eren." Mikasa mumbles.

Eren tugs Mikasa out of her stumpy ball so she can embrace the sunlight, "Com'mon Mikasa you can sleep as long as you want when we get to the house. Let's get going."

"Huh…Okay." Mikasa unfurls out of her coil, and stretches her back out. She directs her attention to the fire that's going out. She can tell that her parents are at peace.

Eren breaks her moment of satisfaction with a question, "Hey I almost forgot to ask. What's your last name?"

"Oh, it's Ackerman."

"Mikasa Ackerman?" Eren returns the favor, "I'm Eren Jaeger."

Mikasa then takes Eren's words with a hint of astonishment, "Jaeger? You must have German heritage." Then she assumes something that can help them connect deeper, "Did you come from the east too?"

Eren begins to hesitate, it's hard to explain, "Well truth be told, I was born here, but my parents? They're from the east." Eren douses the black cremation spot, "Well not too far east."

Mikasa marks her face with a laughable grin, "Neither have I. I haven't been to my home."

Eren turns to align their gaze's, "Home." His face turns into a whirl of doubts. Leaving Mikasa confused into why he's smiling and nodding now with a chuckle, "Home isn't where you were born, it's where you're safe." Mikasa's face turns more pleased, "My home isn't in the east, it's in Verspruchen. It may be small, but that's where I know I'm safe.

"Safe…" Mikasa wouldn't move from hearing those words, in her mind she thinks to herself, about her home, "Eren, you are my home now."

Of course Eren is staring out into the woods, trying to recap where they are, "Alright, the road I came back from is this way. If my horse is still where I left him, we should be back sooner than you think." He turns his interest for Mikasa's agreement. She nods.

"Well come on. Let's get going." Eren insists, waving his hand

* * *

**(Armin gallops over to where they last met.)**

Armin knows Eren all too well; he's a good man, an excellent marksman, and he knows the woodland frontier just as he knows their town of Verspruchen. When Eren goes to hunt in the autumn season, he'll go to the northern region. It's the best area with the thickest game.

Spurring to his destination, his mind jolts to a promise Eren made to him. The town's best hunter told Armin that he'd teach him how to hunt. So far it's been two months since the promise was due, and nothing. Armin is a patient and kind hearted man, but he's worried why Eren hasn't fulfilled his promise.

Aside from Eren, there was Mina Carolina, Armin's crush, and all the bullies. He's hoping that if he knew how to hunt he wouldn't be seen as a loser, and a wimp.

Away from his train of thought, Armin found Emerald. He's just lying in the fields, tied up to a tree with nothing to do. Armin dismounted off his horse "Courageous" so he can see what's happened to Eren. Armin is no tracker, but he can tell that Emerald's been eating the grass all around him. That tells him that Eren has been gone for a while.

Armin hears twigs snapping and vague panting. He turns towards the forest, hoping that it's Eren, but it's not just Eren. Mikasa is sprinting out of the woods with Eren bleeding over her shoulder.

"What… the Hell?" Armin gasps, running towards this unknown woman, "What did you do to Eren?!" Armin suddenly accuses Mikasa to be the butt of ridicule.

"Not now, we need to get Eren to his fathers, where is Grisha?" Mikasa counters Armin's shock. He doesn't take it lightly, he's completely surprised that this girl knows Eren's father, and his profession.

"He's ugh duh he… He's this way! You take Eren's horse." Armin could barely believe he just said that to a woman he doesn't know, but she has Eren's body so that gives her some trust.

* * *

**(Some time before)**

Hiking back to where Eren left Emerald isn't hard, but the only thing that's making it hard is that he's got a hand to hold. At least he kept a hatchet from one of the crooks last night.

"Tell me something." Eren isn't making a question.

All Mikasa responds with is, "Hmm?"

"When I was being strangled by that guy, you took a pause. It's was if you were daydreaming."

"Oh, well that was…" Mikasa then takes a moment to remember what she was thinking of at that time, "When I saw you getting strangled, I realized something." Mikasa's gaze fades into melancholy, "This world is cruel." Her face gradually grows more subtle, "But it's also…" Mikasa's doesn't have the strength to speak her next set of words. So Eren pushes them out with his impatience.

"But it's also?" Eren repeats to keep Mikasa's thoughts afloat, as he rolls his hand.

Mikasa turns her head to Eren fast. "This world is also very beautiful." She shows no hesitation anymore.

Eren stops in his tracks, to let those words sink into his mind, "Mikasa… I can't agree more with what you think," Then he puts a hand on Mikasa's shoulders, and gives her a little talk, "This world being cruel and all, but let me give you something I learned in my life." Eren puts both of his hands on her shoulders and turns her gaze to the direction of his green eyes, "You fight. If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. You can't win unless you fight." Mikasa's face is completely swollen in heat, such inspirational words.

Mikasa looks to the ground, "Those are very good words." Mikasa hazily whispers.

"Thank you." Eren then tries to change the mood of the moment. "Believe it or not I wasn't always like this." He scratches the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" Mikasa turns completely clueless.

"Well…For a while, I've always been a… how shall I say? An ass." Eren admits with a hint of hesitation in his eyes. Mikasa can hardly believe it. She doesn't say a thing, just gives Eren a look of confusion. So Eren continues his point, "When I was nine; I always got into fight's, argued with my parents, hit people who upset me, I was just an emotional cannon."

"What happened? Did you go through a crucible?" Mikasa is real interested in this topic.

"Ugh well…" Eren avoids eye contact so he can think straight, "Think we can talk about that part some other time?" Eren offers.

All Mikasa does is nod yes with a grin.

Eren changes the new subject by pointing to the device slung underneath Mikasa's wrist, "So what's this…" Eren hesitates to find the words he needs to describe this hidden blade, "This contraption?"

Mikasa appears just as clueless as Eren, "I don't really know its name, but I know how to use it," Mikasa then rolls up her sleeve to show a better look at this hidden blade, "All you have to do is attach this underneath your wrist, and hook this piece of string to your ring finger." Mikasa instructs her methods while she speaks. "Once that's done, pull out you're palm like this," She jerks out her wrist, and out comes the blade.

"That's amazing." Eren was completely impressed by this contraption.

Then all of a sudden, an odd tingling sense warned Eren of an ambush around them. Another group of bandits are right on top of them, Eren can see them. He has to think fast, or they'll run low on time. Eren turns to Mikasa, and makes an excuse to hand her his hunting knife.

"Mikasa, you've turned into a real nice girl," Eren doesn't show any sign of deception in his words. Mikasa starts to blush underneath her scarf so he can't really see it, "I want you to hold onto my hunting knife for me, okay?" Mikasa accepts the blade, and tucks it under her other sleeve. Eren then nods in satisfaction, "Because you never know when you're going to get…" Eren then pulls out his kunai knife from under his sleeve, and darts it to the tall bushes. "AMBUSHED!"

The man hiding underneath the green brush is struggling to remove the knife lunged into this throat. Eren then grabs Mikasa's hand and dashes for the dead body. Three more of the group uncover themselves and fire their musket rifles. With Eren's quick thinking, he and Mikasa take shelter behind their human shield. Eren's right shoulder was scraped by a musket ball, and seeps of blood floods the sense in his body with pain. Eren falls to the ground with his entire arm in pain. Mikasa freezes in place, completely unscathed. Eren then lifts up his hatchet with all the strength he has left, and tells her in very quick words, "Fight! If you win, you live. Figh…" Eren then lays his head conscious.

Mikasa doesn't hesitate, and she unfurls her hidden blade. Completely fit in her battle stance, the crooks charge in on her with empty muskets in hand. The first to lunge was parried by Mikasa's own hands. She grabs his musket and jabs the rifle's butt in the man's face. Completely in control of the gun she stabs the guy behind her in the throat, copper red ooze spewing, and piercing the flesh in ribbons. Mikasa kicks the man who the musket belongs to, and smashes his face with the gun.

Mikasa suddenly was kicked onto the ground, by one of this big guy, He pulls out his war axe, preparing to swing. Eren who's barely awake reaches for a flintlock pistol in a dead man's jacket. Wadding grass and dirt in his fists to move closer to the pistol, the only inspiration is to see Mikasa survive. Obtaining the gun, Eren aims for the big guy in the back of his head. The small of freshly lit gunpowder stabs Eren's nostrils. The big man falls to the ground, with blood dripping from his skull. Mikasa races for Eren's side.

"You're gonna make it Eren. Com'mon!" Mikasa then hoists his lumped body and dashes to the south.

* * *

**As usual: leave reviews, private message me, and if you have any suggestions, let me hear them. Have a nice day!**


	4. Wise Fighting

**The Assassins of Yggradssil still stands strong. Thank you for all the reviews, I'm sure we can get more if i can just work well.**

**In the first chapter, I told you Eren is more "organized". This current chapter will explain why.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**Lavendar fox: My mentor, your help and challenges are always a help. Where would I be without your wisdom?**

**Reaper 7: Do you mind PMing me, and elaborate on what your talking about? I have an idea, but I need more details on what your saying.**

**Masede: I aim to make this a great crossover, and yeah the hood wouldn't really help in the long run. Your also right about the scarf being symbolic. Kudos!**

**NOTORIETY TIME!**

**august.. sapphire: she makes great EREMIKA stories, i highly recommend looking into her profile.**

**x jasmin x: She has this very good Shingeki no Kyojin postwar story.**

**NWA 187: He made this fanfic where The Ape Titan and Levi were dissing each other. That scene was completely priceless.**

**Now then, let's enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Wise Fighting**_

**(Eren's dreaming a flashback, when he was nine)**

Restrained by only a small fire for light, Eren and his teacher begin training. Eren springs onto the practice dummy from behind. His hatchet engorges into the slender mix of cloth, and sticks. He's beating the dummy to a mess.

"Stop it!" Says a hooded man in black robes. His long robes barely have any color. The seams, collar, and button layers are slick red. Everything else of the robe is a depressing black. His waist is decked out with the perfect arsenal for close combat, and two flintlock pistols.

"Why?! I'm just getting started…" Eren gives the dummy a few more swings to the head, "I've barely scratched the surface of this piece of pulp." Eren's excitement exceeds the best of him.

"And that's exactly why you need to stop." Eren's teacher hauls him off his knees to drag him away, "Let's chat shall we?!" He then throws him closer to the fire.

"What the Hell?" Eren quickly catches himself, and gets back onto his feet.

"We need to talk." The teacher sits down on the grass, next to the fire, "I've been teaching you for the past three months, and you're barely half a fighter. Though, before I start to patronize you, I need to ask you a question. What do you do when you get angry?"

Eren stutters to that question. He doesn't know how to answer that thoroughly.

"Hmph… Of course you can't answer that." Eren's teacher doesn't deny his words, "You get angry so much, you don't even know it!"

Eren wads his fist to this accusation. He doesn't even know how to correct this man at the moment.

"Think about it; you hit strangers when you can't stand their opinions, you argue with your parents when they don't agree with you. You will pick a fight with anyone at any given time or place. You are just drawn into that allure of anger, like the bugs around our fire."

Eren is wanting to uncork all of his anger onto this guy, but if he does? This hooded man's point will be true.

Even around this fire, he can hardly tell who's underneath that hood. All he can see are his eyes, his entire face is covered by a black bandana. Given all these circumstances, Eren never questioned why this man chose him. To be trained under this man's wing seems, dangerous ecstasy. Why he won't show himself is a real mystery that Eren would rather not know.

This hooded man picks up a bowl from above the fire, and scoops up its contents towards Eren, "You hungry?"

Eren was a bit startled from his proposal, but he takes it with no thinking. Turns out what was in the bowl was soup. Very good soup, Eren thinks, he can't get enough of it. Until the man slapped it in his face. The hot liquid lands on Eren's lap, seeping through his clothes, and reaching his skin. The pain was searing hot in his lap. Eren jumps up, and rushes to beat this man who did this. He quickly counters Eren's attack with a simple hit with his palm.

"Kid, in our cause, we have the ability to control our enemy. But you?" He pushes him back on the ground, "You need to first control yourself. Come over here with me."

* * *

**(Waking up)**

Eren's view of the real world is more of a white color than a blur. It takes time for him to realize that he's resting in his father's clinic. He can't feel any part of his body, not even his face. It took a few minutes to feel his cheeks throb, the feeling gradually flows all throughout his body. Finally in complete sense of himself, his vision is in clear view.

Eren rubs his forehead, "Ugh God." Eren whispers.

The swarming clatter of footsteps come closer to his presence. He recognized one set all too well, his father's working shoes, "Eren?" Grisha snaps his fingers around his son to get him to come out of his waking trance. "How are you feeling, son?"

Eren could feel a sudden stab of pain from his shoulder, he takes a look and sees a stitch wrapped around his shoulder "Huh what happened?"

Grisha sits onto the chair next to his son's bed, so he can explain, "Well… Armin and this girl came to my clinic, with you bleeding over her shoulder. I wanted her to tell me what was going on, but she was quite traumatized. I'm hoping you can tell me what happened."

Eren sits up on the bed, so he can have a better feel around him, "Okay..." He fight's through his headache to give his father the answers, "it all started while I was hunting…"

* * *

**(As Eren explains his side of the story, Mikasa and Armin are trying to cope with things.)**

Armin isn't sitting, he's just pacing into a rut, "So who are you?" Armin pauses to look at Mikasa.

She is completely calm sitting down, but her face, and arms say different. A look of worry shrouds her complexion. Her arms are shaking with blood stains drenched into her sleeves. She's incapable of doing anything, except worry about Eren.

"HEY!" Armin barks.

Mikasa jumps back into realization that she's not alone in this waiting room. She pants hard along with her heart rate. She really was out of it in the moment.

"Who…are… you?" Armin repeats, looking directly at Mikasa.

Slowly lowering the sudden shock in her system, she answers "Mikasa Ackerman. Now what about you?" She answers, and rebuttals.

Mikasa's counter-response catches Armin off guard. "My name?… My name is Armin Arlert." With a feeling of defeat, Armin scratches the top of his blonde head.

"You must be a friend of Eren's, right?" Mikasa loosens up, and slumps down a little in her seat.

Armin nods his head, "Yes, I've known him for years."

Carla came bursting out the door in distress. Armin stops her steps so he can calm her down, "Carla! Relax, Eren's fine. This girl right here-" Armin opens his hand to Mikasa, "Saved his life."

Mikasa could see that a blissful amount of stress dropped off of Carla's shoulders, "Thank you!" She then walks towards Mikasa, and gives her a hug, "Thank you for saving my son."

For some reason, Mikasa felt a little bit of guilt inside her. She's usually more attentive than this, but she just can't spit out the words of what happened before that revealing scene of blood. Grisha comes out through the door to reassure to Carla that Eren is just as fine as Armin says.

Grisha turns to the one who brought Eren out of the woods, "Mikasa Ackerman, is that your name?" he demands.

Mikasa shows no sign of emotion, "Yes," she stands up, and bows low for her humbleness.

Grisha sickles the facial hair on his chin. Giving her a small stink eye, but with some respect. "Thank you…" Grisha bows too, but higher than her. "Thank you for saving Eren." Grisha then invites Carla in the room to see their son. Leaving Mikasa and Armin to themselves.

Mikasa takes a seat across from Armin, "What happened?" That's all Armin could muster out of his mouth.

"I can't, it's complicated. I'll let Eren tell you." Mikasa lifts her brow to shoot eyes at Armin, but even with her cold stare, Armin isn't convinced.

"You can't or won't!" Armin gives Mikasa the same stare.

Mikasa makes a brief stutter, but she strengthens her glare, "I won't... alright?! But it's still complicated." Her aberrant face is still the same, but Armin can tell she's weakened.

He withdraws his stare, and condoles, "I'm sorry…" Armin relaxes himself, so he can ease in, "Eren's my best friend, if anyone were to happen to him? I'd… I'd… I don't know."

Mikasa loosens into herself too, "Honestly… What really happened was-" Mikasa looks directly at Armin, "He mostly saved my life."

Those words of truth, light up Armin's eyelids, "He d-did?" So many questions blaze inside his rapturous mind; Why Eren? Why Mikasa? How did? Where did? When did?

Mikasa then explains her story to him.

* * *

**(Carla and Grisha cope with these turn of events in Eren's story)**

"You killed those people?" Carla cups her hands over her mouth.

Eren shows no sign of remorse, only a boring expression of nothingness, "I had to." Is all Eren says to back his excuse.

"Eren! Do you have any idea what you've done?" Grisha put's his foot down on the subject, "You killed people out of cold blood."

Eren's will barely snaps from hearing that, but his lesson's with the masked man on self control is paying off, "No, dad. I killed those men to save an innocent life." Eren balls his fist, "I killed those men to save myself." His voice grows tenser, "I killed those men… TO DO WHAT'S RIGHT!"

Carla releases her tears, and turns away from his son.

Grisha lays down the hammer on him "Whatever the case! You got lucky! You never waste your life for something so bloodthirsty!"

Eren's face doesn't change, he actually feels a sense of upper power in the conversation, "You can call it bloodthirsty." Eren's fist begins to loosen, "You can call it whatever you want!" Eren raises his voice a bit higher, "I don't regret what I've done;" Eren remarks, "I murdered human beings, but I saved a life that needed it. A life that didn't deserve the torture she was put under." Eren slouches his back on the bed, and lets out a good long breath.

Grisha is speechless, his own son had the taste of blood, and he doesn't regret it, "Fine. Now what do we do with the girl?"

Eren tries to show sympathy for his mother's sake. He's trying to get his face to say "I'm so sorry." But it's difficult with the words he just said to his father. He shakes off his thoughts and tells his father of his own proposal, "I think we should take her in. She has no other home, and I already promised her that we'd do it anyway."

Grisha's face changes after hearing that, "...Okay."

Eren's face sparks into a sense of hope, He doesn't speak a word, and he only nods his head with a warm grin.

Carla looks back to the window to take a look at Mikasa. She turns around to her son to give him her opinion, "You've always been there for the people around you. And if your right about her having nowhere else to go?" Carla looks at Eren's face, a slight sense of tension in him, "Then I'm all for it. She does seem to need a good face to be with, and you're always a good man."

Eren warms up to his mother's words, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in his life.

"Thank you mom."

Grisha calls in Mikasa inside, so they can tell her the good news.

Eren wraps his face with a decently sized smile, "Mikasa, my parents are for it. Your staying with us!" Eren cheers.

Mikasa feels a lump in her throat and her face is shadowed in tears, "Thank you… Thank you!" Mikasa works up a smile as big as she can make.

"Now then, Carla, I want you to take…" Grisha takes a brief look at Mikasa so he can remember her name, "Mikasa. Take Mikasa to our home so she can get settled, I have other patients to tend to. Eren,-" He brings his attention to Eren, "I'll leave you with Armin to keep you company. Okay?"

"Of course." Eren agrees with no shame.

Everyone is gone. After Eren and Armin talk about what happened last night, Eren falls asleep.

Eren wakes up in the middle of the night with a fresh candle in front of him. Weird, Eren doesn't remember anyone lighting a candle. Underneath it lies a letter, with the same symbol his black hooded teacher bares. A weird, askew triangle.

_"Eren, I heard of what you've done with those bandits. I must say, I'm proud of you. I've taught you well in our ways. I think it's high time for you to teach these techniques to worthy students of your own. They will blossom under your own wings. I promise you. You have five years of experience under your belt, you can do it."_

Eren folds in the letter in astonishment. The hooded man is proud of him? Eren can feel his lungs twist under his surprising sensation. He takes a look at the time, and see's that it's still early in the morning. So he blows out the candle and goes back to sleep.

* * *

**How was this one?**

**This "black hooded man" is wearing Connor Kenway's robes with the Charleston outfit dye (Of course this isn't Connor from AC3, but he'll show up somewhere.) I hope Eren's self control won't throw people off.**

**As usual, leave reviews, PM me, and if you have suggestions, don't be afraid.**

**Have a good day!**


	5. Training Pays Off

**Hello everybody, here's the next chapter. Now alot of you people say that the dialogue is too formal, well here's where it changes.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**Masede: I guess we can call Eren a leader of sort's, he's just a hunting instructor at the moment.**

**x jasmin x: YES, Mikasa is very badass. Now in case you didn't read my PM, I told everyone in chapter 1 that Eren is 14, and everyone else will be around that age, but since this is a new chapter, we'll jump 1 year from then. **

**SO EVERYONE, EREN, MIKASA, AND ARMIN WILL BE 15. Remember that: Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are currently 15 years old.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Training Pays Off**_

_It's been a year since the Jaeger's took in Mikasa Ackerman. Between then, and now Eren fulfilled his promise to teach Armin to hunt. He also decided to teach Mikasa too. So far so good, Armin is getting use to the strength of the bow. Mikasa however, the first thing she had to do was cut some of her hair so no distractions will be all over her face. Besides hair, her skills are growing faster than a weed. Eren feel's a sense of fulfilment in watching his friends hunt. He's a good teacher, and he has his own mentor to thank for that as well._

* * *

**(One year later)**

Underneath these silver clouds, the weather infuriates its wrath in white snow. This cold breaks every hope of warmth in our hunters, but the thought of no meat for this season is completely unacceptable. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin have been tracking down a herd of deer to the west.

The trio were gaining on the herd by less than half a mile, but Armin finds signs of even bigger game. "Eren, Mikasa!" Armin halt's the search to take a look at some fresh signs, "An elk was just here. Not but a short distance from here."

Eren kneels down in the cold snow to see what was left these tracks, "Your right Armin. An Elk's definitely been here. Your gettin good at this Armin." Eren compliments.

"I'll go find it, you two stick to the herd." Armin doesn't give the two time to respond, he's already gone following the trail.

Eren looks to Mikasa, her hair trickles out from the inside of her hood. Her scarf flutter's in the wind, and she never removed it ever since that night. Breaking out of his trance from staring at her, he decides to let Armin go, "He'll be fine, so far he's better at tracking than I am. Hmm…" Eren shivers from those words, adding the cold cutting into his marrow "Let's get back to the herd."

"Gotcha Eren!"

Eren and Mikasa have been following these tracks for about an hour it seems, now their tracks have turned fresh. The herd is right in front of them. Eren found them down below an open gorge, sipping water from the river. Eren discovers some trees that can take them down there and out of their field of view. It's perfect!

"Mikasa. Ready for your climbing lesson's to pay off?" Eren smirks with confidence.

"Always Eren." Mikasa seals the bow around her shoulder.

Eren follows the same, "I"ll race ya!"

Eren is already swinging his way to the herd. His hands were like hooks to the branches, and his feet plant perfectly on every branch, and stump. Mikasa is neck and neck with Eren, despite the disadvantage he gave her. Directly above the herd of deer, Mikasa barely caught up, but Eren can considered this race a draw. Even if Eren didn't have the upper hand, he knows she can beat him. As much as Eren thinks about it, he feels more befit than jealous of her. It must be his early training, the black hooded assassin taught him well on how to control himself. Eren smiles to Mikasa and gives her a nod of appreciation. As she returns the nod, Eren discusses the ambush, discreetly.

"You take the big one on the left, I'll take the left one." Eren speaks as low as a phantom.

Mikasa nods.

Pulling out their bows, ready for the kill. Both deer's go down without a notice. The rest of the herd were scared off.

Eren can see it in Mikasa's eyes, she's sad. It tears a piece of herself every time, luckily, Eren's there for her. Eren always has to give her his speech on how to forgive nature, by giving the kill a proper prayer, and the mercy of a clean death.

"You know Mikasa…" She turns her gaze to Eren, "The night I saved you…" He tries to force out his words, so he closes his eyes and blurts at point blank. "I made a prayer!"

Mikasa takes the news well, all she does is raise an eyebrow, "You did?"

Eren opens his eyes to see Mikasa's reaction, "Yes, just one. I prayed for the one I shot with the arrow, the other wasn't so lucky."

Mikasa makes no change in her face, all she does to finish her look is a simple request, "Can we get to skinning our game now?"

"Yeah of course." Eren jumps off the branch and rolls on impact of the ground.

Mikasa follows Eren's routine, everything he's taught her has been paid off well. While skinning their game, Mikasa takes notice of a pack of wolves in the distance. She looks down at her kill, and takes a moment to think. Eren managed to store all the venison in his pack, but he sees that Mikasa has left some of her spoils alone.

Eren is a little curious, "Why're you leaving half your kill?"

"Over there." Mikasa shoots a glimpse to the wolf pack over there. Eren looks to her direction, and spots the pack. Eren cannot help but give her a pat, and a sense of humbleness. Mikasa can tell, he can see the sense in Eren's emerald eyes.

Eren proposes, "Let's get going, leave them to their meal." He swipes Mikasa's game and haul's them on his back, and she doesn't mind. Eren and Mikasa stroll through the woods, guard still up, and make their way back to the horses.

Finally arrived back to their horses they find Armin with a full pack of elk pickings. Mikasa can see that Armin's eyes are red, and swollen.

* * *

**(How did Armin achieve such a big spoil?)**

Armin has been searching for this elk for almost a half hour, and he's found it at the edge of the mountains. A big beautiful elk, standing proud and lean. Armin attempts to sneak up to the moose from behind. Careful treading from behind, knife in hand. Every step is steadily creeping to its prey. The crunchy snow isn't helping, but it isn't startling the prize.

Armin races what Eren taught him in his mind, "Perception is key; it guides the eyes, ears, the hands and feet when they are needed." Armin can only hope that his perception is keen in this moment.

He was wrong.

Armin stepped on a twig that was hidden underneath the snow, and snaps in two. The elk runs down the hill. Armin stands up from his crouch, and swears his lungs out. Sadly, the elk comes back, antlers first, catching Armin off guard. He holds back the elk's antlers with his hands, he's still holding his knife in one hand. The elk isn't showing any weakness, but neither is Armin. This elk is gaining the upper hand, his strength surpasses Armin's human strength. He's literally pushing Armin away from him, but he'll be stabbed by the antlers if he gives in. Though Armin does have a trick up his sleeve, he's a smart man.

Both sides of antlers are pointing towards him so he can't put them to the side, but he can hoist them up. Following his set of notions planned, Armin heaves the antlers up, ducks to find the top of the behemoth's gullet, and jabs his blade inside its thick, furry neck.

The sound of it's lack of breathing. The sound of the moose choking from the knife, the discouraging moans is just insufferable. Armin holds back his tears so he can focus on what Eren taught him. "_When the kill is suffering, ease his passing, give it a swift farewell, and pray for it._"

Armin yanks out the knife as fast as he can, and then shoves it down in its head. Armin is still damming his tears, but they aren't holding well so far. When the elk's eyes were sightless, and apathetic, Armin drops his knees, and released his river, "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Armin stammer's his whimpering. His tears fall to the moose's fur, and lays his forehead to its side. "Forgive me." Those are Armin's final request to the dead creature. For about three minutes of crying, Armin remembered something else Eren told him "_If you don't want it to die in vain, collect as much spoils as you can from it. What you don't take will go back to nature, and be one with Yggdrassil._"

Armin does the best he can and skins off some fur. Some patches of pelt, and thick cuts of meat is all he could gather. A sample of its antlers didn't fit right with him, so he left those behind, to truly apologize. Hauling in a full pack of elk fur, and meat is hard, and takes a full amount of strength for Armin.

* * *

**(On the road again)**

All three of them rode back to Versprechen, quiet in their own mind's, for their own reasons. Underneath the whitely, cold weather. Armin broke the silence by asking a question to his friends, hoping for Mikasa's opinion first.

"Mikasa." Armin isn't making eye contact with her, he just watches the snow trickle from the granite colored sky. She nudges to his sight so he knows that she's listening, "You keep tellin us the worlds cruel, I see why now." Mikasa raises an eyebrow, the same one she made for Eren from before, "I'm no bully am I?"

Eren raises a hand to Mikasa for permission on speaking on her behalf. He turns to Armin to speak his own mind, "Did you forgive the elk?"

"Of course I did." Armin doesn't jolts to the question. His head is still up to the sky.

Mikasa speaks before Eren has the chance. She and Eren are considered even to this point, "The way I hear it, Eren's prepared to say that bullies forgive last, and people like you are always forgiving." Mikasa relaxes her brow, and gives him a face of forbearance, "Armin, you're a good man. Don't think different."

Eren looks to them both, and nods to Armin. He looks back at Mikasa, and makes more of a small bow than a headshake. Mikasa makes a small smile to Eren.

Night falls, and below the hilltop, the town of Versprechen is just on the other side. Easy strolling.

That is until, "HOLY SHIT THE TOWN!" Eren shouts, and begins galloping his horse downhill.

Smoke rises from the small town, and is flared with fire.

* * *

**End of chapter 5, ooh, I've been thinking of something. The month of Christmas is soon to come, and I was wondering, should I make an Eremika Christmas oneshot? Let me know on the poll.**


	6. The Siege of Versprechen

**Now then, back to Yggdrassil, I'm glad you all enjoyed my Christmas special, but alas, it is over. Now then, down to the here and now. Well not exactly, before we find out what happens after the last chapter, we need to read up on a couple of flashbacks first.**

**For the past 5 chapter's I've been keeping the vibe of the Attack on titan anime/manga, but now I need to go off the rails. One of the main reasons is because since the trio is already 15, they should already know a thing or two about mortality. A friend of mine pointed this out to me, his name is Reaper 7.**

**Reaper 7, if you're reading this, you should know that you have my respect forever, you gave me great advice.**

**Just to get this out of the way, the land of Yggdrassil is my own, all the characters you'll be seeing will belong to either Hajime Isayama, or Ubisoft.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Siege of Verspruchen**_

**(Mikasa, last year on the night of her parent's death)**

Mikasa lugs all the dead bodies into a distorted pile. It's a long haul, but it's still possible. The lack of oil is scarce, but the bandits who purged Mikasa of her parents had enough liquor to cover them up.

A sense of hatred, and an emotionless drive surges through Mikasa's veins. Her heart pounds into her throat, causing her to slam the dead bandit from over her shoulder to the ground. In her mind she plants the realization of life, "This world is a cruel place."

Scraping her hidden blade against a rock, making a spark light onto some thread, which was also in the bandit's inventory. The crooks, and her parents are currently melting underneath the dancing flames.

"Why couldn't I fight them sooner? My mother taught me how to use this thing!" Mikasa talks to herself, gripping the blade in her hands, "HOW?" her voice is rising, she's doing her best to dam up her feelings, but it's picking her apart, like plucking the tulips of flowers. She can only hope the boy who saved her life can help in her time of need.

Inside the bandits supplies was a letter, it was coded, so Mikasa couldn't read it, but the symbol? It was so familiar to her, she saw it in her parent's journals. It's a strange, wonky plus sign, but the edges are more calligraphic, and it's red. There was a name to this symbol, but she cannot remember.

* * *

**(Eren, and Mikasa gearing up for their hunt in the winter)**

Mikasa asks Eren a question, "Are you ready Eren? We need to get Armin after this." she's standing up, equipped with her bow, a filled quiver, her adjustable hidden blade, and with her own green hooded cape.

This is so humiliating for him, Eren is only half way done. He's been hunting for the past six years, and Mikasa is already faster, and keener than him, in only one year. Picking up his pace frustrates him, Mikasa softly giggles to Eren's degradation. But she can hardly tell that he's warmly blushing from hearing her adorable laugh. It's not often anyone hears Mikasa laugh, over the past year she's been turning unemotional. The way Eren hears the rumors, Mikasa is seen as emotionless, blank, and flat. It's odd, whenever Eren is around she's livelier than he is. He doesn't really understand, but it's likely not going to be a problem. Aside from everyone else, Mikasa seems to be growing fond of Armin. For a while, she and he have been getting use to each other's company. There never was anything between them in the time they knew each other, they're just good friends. Eren is proud to have both of his friends getting along.

After picking up the pace, Eren finally declares himself done, and ready with his packing for their hunt. He stands up from his seat, as if his ego is still being tested. Eren gives Mikasa the nod for the door, but…

"Eren, do you have a moment?" Grisha calls to his son from behind him, from the end of the hallway.

Eren turns around to see his father, "What is it dad?" he asks.

"You're fifteen years old. Armin, and Mikasa have learned well with the one year you've given them. I think it's high time you learn something important." Grisha pulls out a parchment from his jacket pocket, and hands it down to his son, "If ever you or your friends need sanctuary, our family has a safe house."

"Where is it? How will I find it?" Eren is clueless to the empty solution.

"Don't worry son, your talent will help you find it." Grisha doesn't give Eren the courtesy to look at his expression. He continues back down the hall with no looking back.

Eren ponders to his father's answer, "My talent?"

* * *

**(Back to current events)**

Versprechen is under siege. The fire is voluminous, and the dark smoke is much taller. Eren hauls ass to gallop his way to his demise. Mikasa races down, following him into the burning town. Armin works up the nerve to sprint down there too, but with his eyes closed, he's afraid. The only three reasons for his bravery are his family, his friends, and Mina Carolina, Armin's crush. Nothing more, and nothing less is driving Armin to push forward. He's not doing this even for his bravery, he just wants his loved ones alive.

Under the blazes, in the middle of town, everything is burning; the café, the bakery, the butcher, the general stores, the inn… everything. The home Eren has known all his life, is crumbling around him.

Bloody bodies litter the ground, Mikasa was flustered as to who would do this. She found his answer when he took notice of a banner with the same symbol as of last year. That's when it hit her, the people who tried to abduct her, they're known as the "Templars". They tried to kidnap her, and now they're trying to take away her newly given home? This will not happen! She's going to find Eren, and they will save his parents.

At this point, all Eren wants, is his parent's safety, just like everyone else around him. Yet there are plenty of cowards running for their lives, Eren can't blame them. He's watching the people run away out into the woods, some were trampling over others. He couldn't tell if they were dead or unconscious, but he didn't care. All he wants is to see his parents safe and sound. Mikasa catches up to Eren from behind. He only takes a glimpse to look at her, after that he sets his sights onto their home at full speed.

"Please be there! Please be there! Please be there! Please be there!" Eren runs those words through his head, all the way to home.

Through the edge of town, in the lesser populated parts of Verspruchen, Eren, and Mikasa finds this persistent fire to be much worse underneath the trees. It's so dangerous, Eren and Mikasa's horses fled away on their own, leaving them on foot. Eren doesn't take the time to think about his horse, nor did Mikasa. They refused to slow down. Through the brush of the woods, they find their home… On fire.

Of all the burning houses, Eren and Mikasa finds their home to be charring the worst, "MOM! DAD!" Eren screams, he's full of so much excitement, he isn't panting yet. Mikasa tries to remain silent to this tragedy upon their gaze. Grisha is already smothered in flames in the corner, but Carla is buried in wooden debris, and the house is preparing to fall on her.

"Eren!" Carla coughs from the smoke, "over here!" Carla pushes out the words underneath her pain.

The heat inside of what's left of the house is blistering. Eren and Mikasa rush to pull her out. Hauling away the thick wooden planks to get Carla out. She looks up to see the rest of the rubble that's ready to fall down on her in a matter of moments. Eren and Mikasa are still trying to pull her out, but the wreckage won't budge.

"Eren, forget about me. Take Mikasa and get out!" Carla pleads with her last moments.

"No not without you!" Eren screams under trauma.

Carla shouts in distress, "Eren PLEASE!" She takes his hand, along with Mikasa's, and looks deep into both of their eyes, "I need you two to be strong, be brave. Please!"

Mikasa is completely quiet, but her face says everything, she's devastated by her words.

Eren shuts his eyes to fight back the tears inside him, still listening.

Carla finishes her last wish, "It's too late for me, you two need to live on. That's all I want for the two of you. Please go!" The house is beginning to crumble down.

Eren opens his eyes, letting all of his tears spill, but his radiant, green eyes show determination, and promise, "I love you mom." Those are Eren's last words to his mother. He follows his actions by clinging onto Mikasa's wrist, and dashing out of the burning house. As they flee, Carla smiles as her vision forms into darkness, and flames.

Mikasa was the only one who looked back at the house, as it fell. Eren only saw a shot of what's left, but he had to keep his eyes forward, "Don't look back. Swallow it!" Eren repeats, loudly. Fleeing into the woods, away from all the chaos.

"Eren! Mikasa! Wait for me!" Armin shouts. His waist is covered in blood, and he has two rapiers in hand.

* * *

**(What do you think happened to Armin?!)**

Armin's horse trips over fiery lumber. Even with a broken horse, that doesn't stop him from continuing on foot. Everyone cleared the streets and headed for the safety of the woods. Armin though chose to stay to find any evidence of his family's survival. He trips around a corner to find his entire house engulfed in the amber flames, with his parents inside it. Armin trembles to the sight, but there's one more ray of hope still inside him, "Mina! Please let her be alive!"

Sprinting to her house, she finds her on the ground, bleeding with an arrow to her chest, "Mina!"

She's coughing up blood as she turns her head to Armin. She works up a small smile for him, "Hey Armin."

Armin gives her comfort, by holding her black haired head in his lap.

"I… I look pretty bad… don't I?" Mina is almost down to her last breath.

"No! your gonna be-" Armin was interrupted by Mina.

"No time for that, just lemme get-" she starts fishing in her back pockets, and for what turns out to be a letter, with blood stains over it, "If you could give this to my friend," She cough's a quick a splotch of blood, "I'd be very happy, her name is… is Annie…" She's giving it her all to finish her sentence, "Leonhardt... Find her." She's about to draw her last breath in a matter of moments, so she finishes her last words with a simple compliment, "You always were cute, Armin." Then she stops fighting, her eyes drown to the back of her head. She's dead. Armin shakes her shoulders for her to wake up.

"C'mon Mina wake up! Please! You don't deserve this! NO!" Armin is completely in shock to the tragedy upon him. A woman he's had eyes on for years is dead, and she knew this whole time. Armin completely breaks down as he lays her head back down onto the ground. In the back of his ears, three people in thick boots from the sounds of it, come from behind.

"You there, come with us quietly or you'll end up just like your town, by order of the Templars." Says one of the people who Armin believes are called "Templars". They were definitely not on his side, since he can hear a blade unsheathe behind his back. Armin looks down to the ground and he can see a knife on Mina's person.

He quickly lunges for Mina's knife, and stabs it in the knee cap of the closest soldier of the three. He swipes his rapier away from his grip, and stabs him in the back. The warrior's death gurgle is music to Armin's ears. Another Templar attempts to make a thrust, but Armin ripostes at him, and he works up the swiftness to knock the blade out of his hand, and obtain it for his other hand. Two rapiers in hand, ready for action. Armin doesn't even know what he's doing, it's all under instinct with him. The Templar pulls out a tall dirk for backup, since Armin swiped away his main blade. Armin is the first to attack, he uses one blade to thrust, while the other is swiping away the other hand, wielding the dirk. He manages to make a clean stab, the Templar takes a hard breath. Armin quickly releases the blade out from the soldier's heart, and slices it through his neck. He was slowly dying from choking in his own blood. The last footman wields his blade with both hands, ready to attack Armin, but he drives the blade away from his direction, and pushes him down to the ground with his shoulder. He stabs his rapier through his neck, so that he won't get up anymore. After the moment ended, he looks at the blood all over him, "I'ma murderer." Armin breaks out his crying, knowing his actions. At the corner of his eyes, he sees Mikasa and Eren running towards the woods. He decides to join them, leaving his past to burn, along with the rest of the town.

* * *

**Now this was dark, maybe it'll get darker? I hope this chapter was better, not great, but better. As always send me PM's, suggestions, and please, REVIEW! Now about the reviews, don't be afraid to critique, it's those kind of reviews that make my future chapters better.**

**One last thing, I admit it, if anyone noticed, I made Carla's death similar to Connor's mother from ACIII. I hope you guys don't mind. It might be unoriginal, but I hope Eren's reaction to all of this, was a shocker.**

**Happy holidays!**


	7. Sit Here Picking Stitches

**Here we go, the next chapter, I hope we all had a happy holidays. Now then let's enjoy this new chapter, in this one we're going to see how they deal with the aftermath of their town going to pieces, enjoy.**

**Responses**

**Clayman: You can expect this to be kept up, by a good long shot.**

**Masede: You can expect a special bond, but expect it to be rocky. Annie though? You can expect an Aruani ship.**

**Lavendar fox: I'm glad my visual descriptions are getting better, and I hope the edits I made in the last chapter are better too.**

**Notoriety**

**"Rogue Titan", by ****DACYON, It crosses over with SnK, and the movie Pacific Rim**: It's very awesome, it only has 1 chapter so far, but I enjoyed it very much.

**"The Dahl Invasion" by Rayne l. Stryder, I dunno if any of you are interested in Borderlands, but this guy has a very well descriptive story.**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Sit Here Picking Stitches_**

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa reside beside a well-lit fire. The cold is unbearable, like the tragedy that's piercing their hearts, and souls. With their time settling, they can finally cope with the facts that their home is pulverized.

Mikasa is quietly whimpering, rocking herself and biting her knees, repeating "It's happened again. It's happened again. It's happened again." She watches Eren deal with his loss, but it's just as heart breaking for her to bear. All she wants to do is comfort him, after all that he did. Eren left his mother to die, by her dying wish.

Armin seems to be the quietest of the three. He's just sitting, slouching his back on a tall, full grown tree. His eyes though, they're completely dead, no soul, no relief of any kind. His newly acquired rapiers, are stabbed into the ground, while he cradles the letter given to him by his deceased flame, Mina Carolina.

"Who's Annie Leonhardt? I never heard of her." Armin thinks to himself.

Eren though… he seems to be taking it the most in these turn of events. He's pacing in the snow with his feet numbing through his shoes, and he's arguing with himself. He's jerking his head back and forth every time he changes sides to his self-quarrel "I had too. No, no you could've saved her!" He keeps shaking his hands, completely broken inside, "Shuddup we couldn't save her! Yes you could if you were just stronger. And we're not… not" He finally stops talking to himself, and then breaks down, moaning for his losses, "NO! NO! NOOO!" Eren then falls to his back, in fetal position, and cries his heart out. He's completely lost it, he's mourning for the loss of his mother, and it's not making him right in the head. "I killed her! My God I killed her! Oh my God I killed my mother! NO!" Eren yells without the care of his friends.

Armin is still silent, mourning over his turn of events, looking down at his letter to this "Annie Leonhardt". But Mikasa, she can't help but draw into his torment. She gets up from her own anguish, and picks Eren up. He is the only reason for her to live, and she won't have him tousled, "Eren, look at me!" Mikasa clamps her hands around Eren's face, so he can look straight at her "You didn't kill your mother. You followed her dying wish, and you didn't think twice." She fights back her tears before proceeding with her words, "Eren. You are so brave. Your mother thought so too, and I certainly did too; you saved my life, you taught me how to live, and you gave me this scarf. I. Will. Never. Leave you!" She relaxes her hands down to his shoulders, knowing that she has Eren's green eyed stare fully fixed onto her, "You're mother told us to live on," Her tears break through, they start penetrating down on her face, but it doesn't change her looks. Her sight is still fixed on Eren, with the same face he made when his mother died; determination, and promise, "And that's exactly what we're gonna to do. You, me, and Armin. We will live on! But we need you, we need you to be strong. We need you to fight, just like you taught me that night. Me, and Armin need you to be BRAVE! I need you to be brave!" It was unbearably hard to keep her face the way it is in that talk. She had to keep her own feelings compressed, just to focus. Her willpower dwindles into a weakness. The words she spoke felt like poison to her own thoughts, she hardly believed what she said.

Eren can't help but cry to that pep talk. He just let's his head fall onto Mikasa's shoulders. She lets the reaction proceed, and wraps her arms around him.

Armin hasn't budged at all, he's just staring at the letter in his bloody hands, with dead eyes. It's either an act of instinct or an act of curiosity, Armin opens the letter. Eren and Mikasa blink to the sight, he hasn't moved a muscle since they made camp. Armin really doesn't want to do this, but he needs to know what's going on.

"_Annie, my old friend I don't know if you're going to get this soon, but I'm confident you'll get it eventually. I've heard rumors, around your relatives that you'll be going out to sea in a few years, I can't imagine how beautiful it'll be. Those people must see the beach so much, it's a boring sight. I wish you the best of luck but there's one more thing I must ask? There's this boy, Armin Arlert, people around me say he has a crush on me, and I must say he's a little cute, but I don't know, I'm thinking of joining you, and the people your with. What are they again? All I know is that they're monks who are known by as 'The Creed', or the 'Brotherhood'._

_All that your reading from here on has been written two weeks from above. I've decided to go for 'The Creed', I'm gonna to find one of these Assassins, and ask them to train me, and maybe we'll meet again. Now about Armin, I'm sure I can find a reasonable way to break it to him. I don't want to break his heart though, I hope he'll take it well, or maybe I can ask him to join me?_

_Either way, I'll see you soon. Your friend, Mina Carolina."_

Armin tightens his grip on the parchment. He can't help but cry to Mina's final words, "She really thought I was cute?"

* * *

An hour has passed as they sit in silence, Mikasa is trying to bring herself up. Her words may have brought Eren back up, but she still hasn't gotten herself up. Armin is trying to wake from his self-induced trance, and so far he's almost there, with the help of the letter he's whimpering over. Eren almost has himself in a trance until he's come to his realizations. He stands up from the cold seat of the snow, and turns his attention to his friend, "Armin!" Eren sounds a little growly, but its firm. He comes towards his friend, and his tree, "We need everyone to be strong." He pulls out his hand, and Armin refuses it as he pulls himself up. Just like he always does when it comes to bullies. His face is still dead, frozen, but he's not dropping out, "My father gave me a map to his safe house. He says to use it if we need sanctuary." He then turns to look at Mikasa, and back to Armin, "And we definitely need more than sanctuary. Its two miles west of here. We need to…" Eren hesitates with his eyes on the fire, "Mikasa, douse this fire, Armin I need you to get your act together, and keep watch towards the west." Eren tries to keep his attitude in check, with Mikasa's words of inspiration repeating through his head. She follows her orders with no expression, and Armin wipes away his tears, picks up his rapiers and heads west for his task.

They're ready to find their sanctuary, "Mikasa." Eren blurts out her name to get her attention. His eyes are darting for the snowy ground, with no eye contact, "I'm no leader, but I refuse to have my friends lose faith. I can only hope that we get to the safe house in one piece. And, maybe we can find a way to the capital city."

"Wait Eren!" Mikasa shouts, as if in protest. "The capital city won't help."

"Why?" Eren now has his attention set on her.

"That's… huh." Mikasa takes a sigh out of her breath, "Eren, I think it's time…" Mikasa slumps her posture, and turns her sights away from Eren.

"Time for?" Eren ponders on the subject.

"The Truth. Those people? Back in Verspruchen…" Mikasa fight's out her words, "They're known as the Templars. They run the Capital city. I know this because they were the ones who tried to kidnap me last year."

It's a little hard for Eren to swallow all of this information, and she's not even done. Eren walks to Mikasa and places a hand on her shoulder, from behind "They were the ones who tried to take you?"

"Yes" A plain and simple answer from Mikasa, "They were probably there for me. It was me who killed your town… I don't deserve to be here."

Eren's face is completely dropped; his eyes, and his jaw. It takes Eren a long moment to sink all of her emotions in him, she's completely given up, and she gave her a Hell of a pep talk an hour ago. Now it's his turn, "Bullshit Mikasa, don't ever say that!" Eren assures with full force. "Don't ever think about that." He turns her gaze to his, and puts his hands on her face this time. Roll reversal for the two.

"But it is my fault, I-I-I don't know what to do." Mikasa is stuttering.

"Well I do. These 'Templars'? If you think this is your fight, alone, it's not. They made this my fight too. They made this mine, and Armin's fight the moment they burned our town. Armin and I will help you fight these bastards, we'll drive them out together. All three of us!" Something important also occurred to Eren that he needs to say to her, "You told me I need to be brave, right? Well I need you to be brave too. Remember what I told you the night I saved you?"

Mikasa blinks to Eren's words, but she nods 'yes'.

"Well let me remind you anyway. We'll both die if you don't fight! I'll hold my end of the bargain, but I need you to do the same. Do not forget that again. Ever!"

Mikasa finds it weird; an hour ago she gave him a pep talk to bring him up, and now he's bringing her up with another pep talk.

"Let's go catch up with Armin. We're gonna make it. I promise you." Eren reassures.

All Mikasa could do to react, by giving Eren a nod, "Okay then. Let's get to your fathers safe house."

Caught up with Armin, all three of them are up and full of confidence, as they head west.

* * *

**Now this chapter maybe a bit short, and maybe not as good as the last, but I think I did well.**

**As always now and forever, review, PM, and suggest. See ya next chapter!**

**Funfact: The title of this chapter is based off of lyrics from a song called "Stitches". Made by a band named "Young Guns". In my opinion, they ROCK!**


	8. The Sins of our Father

**Hello everyone, welcome back to another chapter of my crossover.**

**Responses**

**Masede: Your welcome on the replies, I tend to make things enjoyable in my author notes. Armin is getting better, and don't worry we'll find Annie soon. Now about Eren and Mikasa. I'll admit, the three characters so far are OOC compared to the original manga/anime, but since we're in a different universe all together, where there's no walls, or titans. (Yeah no WALLS or TITANS, I'm sorry but I had to do it.) I hope it's reasonable why they are not like themselves in the manga/anime.**

**Especially Mikasa, a friend of mine recently saw the anime, and she pointed out that my Mikasa is more emotional than the original one. Well so far she and Eren didn't separate. Again a completely different Universe.**

**Noteriety**

**Purple ninja cat 278: Trouble with time**

**Lavendar fox: Unexpected events**

**X jasmin X: Unexpected**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: The Sins of Our Father_**

All Eren has to his name is his Hatchet, hunting knife, a compass, and the provided map from his father, Grisha. After an entire night of hiking, his father's safe house is in view. Eren feels a slight pain drift away from his shoulders. All night he dragged all of his friends through Hell, and their destination at the edge of the mountains has been reached. It doesn't look like much, but it's the best sight they've seen all night.

The tip of Armin's new rapiers are strapped alongside his belt, and they're dragging dirt through the ground. His blood stained clothes reek of regret, and suffering. Yet his new task keeps him moving, "Annie Leonhardt". Who is she? An ally, or something else? Either way, Mina Carolina told him to find her, and that's what he's going to do, even to his dying breath. The moment she died, this has become personal for Armin. He'll have to start by finding these Monks, known as the "Creed". He may not know who Annie Leonhardt is, but he's going to find her.

Mikasa has been staying close to Eren through the whole hike, he didn't leave her sight. She kept running the words Eren gave her last night. She wouldn't stop moving her lips, and having the speech play in her head all night. Flashing back to when her parents died, she remembered the last time she felt this sense of weakness, but this feeling was different compared to last night. Back then, the sense felt more like loneliness is upon her, but the one last night felt more of selfish desertion. All night, every time she looks to the back of Eren's dark brown head, she feels more… more than who she is, and she doesn't want to lose that feeling. She doesn't want to lose Eren.

The place looked more like an outhouse, than a safe house, but it's something, "Maybe we can set camp outside. This place doesn't look much." Eren proposes to his friends. Looking around the area, he sees no other sign or form of civilization. For no apparent reason, Eren takes a whiff of the soil for any signs of tracks or anything to get his mind off of the current state of affairs.

Armin opens the door to this so called safe house, and finds very disappointing answers, "This is an outhouse!"

The instant Eren hears Armin's discovery, he crumbles up his soil. Along with the dirt he crushes his patience, and dependence, slowly slipping through his grip, "WHAT?!" Eren gets off the ground and sees the dissension of this contraption's interior. Eren falls in discontent of this realization from his father's false camaraderie.

"A shitter seat in the middle of nowhere, what the hell kind of a safe house is this?" Eren thinks from the inside his head, but on the outside? He's grabbing the biggest stick he can fit into his grip, and is beating the nearest tree. All of his scorching anger is being emitted out of every solid swing. When the entire stick chips off of his grip, he starts punching the tree until his knuckles turn into an ugly bruising purple. Mikasa has been trying to pull him off the tree this whole time, and when she succeeds?

"Let go of me Mikasa! LET GO!" Eren barks at her with no thought of reason in mind.

She does more than just let go of her adoptive friend. Mikasa throws him to another tree, hoping it would deplete him of all of his emotions. His back doesn't break from the looks of it, or the sounds of it but she knows Eren's going to feel this in the morning. Eren quickly scrambles himself back up to his feet, and gives Mikasa a brief glare, but her emotionless face, cools down his anger. Out of all the time she's known him, he's never seen her make that face. It quickly brings himself back up to reality and his motives, but he's still angry at what all this is about.

Mikasa then finds a solution after some thought, "Hang on, what did your father say again…?" She ponders in her mind on what Grisha said to Eren. It finally clicked in her head, "Oh yeah, your talent! What did he mean by that?" Mikasa only leaves only another unnerving question.

Eren didn't give it much thought, but he may already has a hunch on what his "talent" should be. He closes his eyes, takes in deep breaths, and the whole world around goes dark when he opens his eyes, but his perception has grown keener. All around him, all his senses have rolled into one. He looks at Mikasa and Armin, they're glowing with an aura of blue. The sound of birds fluttering in the breeze of the air is sharp, but radiant. Eren doesn't even need to see them to know what direction they're flying through. This fascinating sense has been following Eren for as long as he can remember. Most likely his whole life. Still, even with this deep vision of enhanced perception, not all was dark in his sights. He sees a tiny spot of light, illuminating from behind the outhouse. Walking to this glimmer of clairvoyance reveals to be a button. Eren's vision turns back to normal, and he sees his object of interest to be covered in dirt and moss. Wiping away the filth, Eren gives the button a press.

The sound of a lock clicking open rings right beside Eren's feet. A hole cracks open on the ground, what's revealed turns out to be a hidden cellar.

"I'll go first." Eren doesn't wait for his friends to respond to his suggestion, it was more of a warning. Descending down into the dusty ridden cellar, Eren unsheathes his hatchet, in case of anything. He doesn't know what could be down there, so he can never be too careful. Brushing through cobwebs, and lingering grime, Eren inhales slowly to not take in any dust. With little light he has down here, Eren brushes away more cobwebs to find three lanterns.

"What do you see Eren!?" Armin yells from the top of the cellar.

"It's completely dark, but there are some lanterns down here, huh…" Taking a closer look at them as good as he can in this shade of lighting, "Wow! And these lanterns still have candles in them. Interesting, c'mon down." Armin and Mikasa are already right behind him. Eren makes a small grin to them, he's gratified to have friends like them. He always was, even if one of them can manage to throw him without breaking any bones.

Eren shakes his head, to get out of his reverie, "Here…" he hands Armin and Mikasa the two other lanterns, "there's some matches over here." He tosses the matches to Mikasa, she then gives a few to Armin. The three light their lanterns, and wipe out the burning match sticks. Armin, Eren, and Mikasa have been trudging down this cellar for only a minute, and it's already darkening all around them. The tunnel isn't much, but there are some oil lamps around the walls to help their ways around.

Eren, and Armin light up these spare lanterns so they can see where they're going. With more light illuminating around them, they see this place as more like an underground pigsty. Rats skitter towards the exit, luckily the trio have been through enough to not give a damn. The smell alone, is sour and malodourous. They were a bit disconcerted, but not enough, they've been through a lot in just one night. Deeper into this so called safe house, they found the main room. It needs more light, but Eren and Mikasa found more lanterns on the walls. The entire room is now fully lit, and now they can finally see why this place is called a safe house; a small library, a desk filled to the brim with papers, three small beds, an arsenal rack containing all sorts weapons, and some jerky that's been tampered with, presumably the rats, Eren believes. There's also a big chest, in the corner.

"Alright guys, let's see what we can find, and maybe we'll…" Eren pauses to lick his chops from dehydration, "Maybe we'll be able to establish some ground outside. Okay?" His friends nod in agreement. Armin goes to check the desk for any news or something, while Mikasa goes to check the quality of the weapons.

Eren though, goes to see the chest, but it needs a key for the lock. Or maybe a hard hit with a hatchet. Hardening his grip on his small tomahawk, he gives the lock a swing, and it breaks in two. The clinging of shattered, rusty metal springs everywhere on the dirt ridden ground. Eren slowly opens the chest. The creaking sound rings in his ears, and the dust inside sprays out of the rusty container. Inside are various collectibles; a neat leather package, some boots, and two of the same contraptions Mikasa wields.

"Hey, Mikasa!" Eren turns to her hold on the weapons cache, and she gives her his full attention, "Get over here, and tell me what this is."

Jogging over to her friend, she takes a look for herself at what's inside the chest and it's all too familiar for her.

"Oh my lord!" Mikasa looks to Eren with astonishment, "These… these bracers are the same as mine." Mikasa shows Eren her hidden blade, and pops it out for him to see. "I didn't know your father knew about the Creed."

Armin jolts to the word Creed, but what brings them to his attention is what he found, "Eren wait!" Armin suddenly halts Mikasa, and Eren's actions.

"What?" they both simultaneously ask.

"I found something. A letter to Eren." Armin races to his friends, with this sealed envelope.

"What is it Armin? It's just a letter" Eren argues.

"A letter with your name on it!" Armin remarks, "Just read it!" Armin insists.

Shredding open the letter with no decency of a mess, he shines his lantern closer to read.

"_Eren, if you're reading this that means you're in trouble, along with your friends. Everything that follows in this letter will probably lose your trust in me, unless I'm dead, which is likely since you're here._

_I've been very selfish in my endeavors before you were born, and maybe as well in your life. I'm coming clean with you son, I know about the man in the dark robes. The one who's been training you since you were nine."_

Eren takes a pause to understand what his father is saying.

"_I know this… well I know all about this black hooded man, because I was the black hooded man."_

Eren's hands shake in this disturbing revelation. The man he always looked up to, every night. The one who beat the uncontrollable passion inside his nine year old self, was his father the whole time.

"_I've been trying to work up the nerve to tell you this, but I just couldn't bare it. The fact that I was the one who made you the fighter you are today. I cannot ask for your forgiveness, even if it is too late, but you can still right my wrongs. The people who taught me how to fight, are known as the Assassins, and they are known to be very honorable, but they've been at war with the empire for some time. Longer than I have been alive. They have been dedicated to fighting the Empire, or in other names, as they call them, the Templars. They've been fighting for thousands of years. Probably ever since the beginning of Yggdrassil. They will fight them for as long as it takes, because if the Assassins lose? The Templars won't be merciful to anyone. All they ever wanted was control, in fact the Templar have the upper hand, and probably because of me._

_Personally I tried to reason with both the Creed, and the Templars, but all it left me was exile, and eventually my death. That is where you come in. Son, I ask for only one favor for you. Serve the Creed, and never deny it. Live by the Creed. Live by my teachings. The skills I have you underneath that hood. Live by the Creed till the day you die, and Yggdrassil will be free from Templar control._

_The nearest city is about a two day hike from the safe house, to the south. It's called__Svyatoy, I go there sometimes to keep tabs on the Creed, and it's high time you join them, all three of you. You need to take Armin, Mikasa, and yourself to them. They'll be your new home, and family._

_Go to the tavern, and talk to the bartender, ask for coffee, and tell her "__This coffee is nothing but dirt__". Once there tell them my name, and they'll take care of you from now on._

_Before you go, take the tools provided by the contents of this chest. My inheritance is now yours, my son. Right my mistakes, it's up to you now._"

Eren folds up the letter, while Mikasa places a hand on his shoulder.

Armin is the first to speak up, "What do we do?"

* * *

**I hope you weren't expecting this. Anyway, in case any of you knew, the names of towns, and cities are based off of words of other languages, and the list is down below.**

**(Russian) Svyatoy: Holy**

**(German) Verspruchen: Promise**

**(Dutch) Vermogen: Power**

**Yggdrassil: A tree in Norse mythology**

**As always Please review, PM, and suggest. Anything helps.**


	9. Suit Up for the Big City

**Alright everyone, it is now 2014! Happy new year everyone!**

**Responses**

**Clayman69: I'm glad you like the detail I put in my stories, I appreciate that, and your question will be answered in this chapter here.**

**Masede: Yes, I'm glad someone didn't see that coming, and I don't really see how the extra hidden blades was funny, but okay.**

**Notoriety**

**So ends the interregnum: By Chatty 1113**

**Breathless: By August . Sapphire**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Suit Up for the Big City_**

Armin, and Mikasa put their hands on Eren's shoulders. Knowing that their trust for him is still here.

"What do we do?" Armin asks to anyone who will answer. Hopefully Eren.

Eren is still down on his knees, folding the letter in and out. It's just to keep him busy in the moment, and it's also giving him time to reel in his sanity. Pulling out his thinking process from his provided sanity, Eren feels like crying, but nothing is seeping out. Instead of crying this time, Eren is putting on a powerful glare, but inside those turquoise colored orbs, comes a flare of potential, and a rising desire for justice. In this moment, Eren Jaeger, the hunter his friends have known all this time is no longer here. A new Eren Jaeger emblazes around Armin, and Mikasa.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna to do." Eren pulls himself up, "we're gonna loot this place with whatever we can take, and we're goin to Svyatoy." Eren's face is strong, and unwavering. Unfolding his father's letter one more time, Eren skims through it one more time. He finalizes his father's request by crumbling the letter, and throws it to the ground. Reading a parchment with ink will never fulfill his father's wishes. Digging deeper inside the chest, Eren can see that there's two more packages, another hidden blade and a pair of gloves. He takes out three packages, and observes them. Even in this barely visible lighting, he can see names on each of these packages. One for each of them.

"Here," Eren hands the last two packages to his friends, "these packages are for all three of us."

Before Eren hands Mikasa her own package, he takes notice of her blade underneath her wrist, "Mikasa wait." He halts her with his hand held out, gives each hand a count up to five, counting three of those hidden blades, and a pair of gloves

"The blade you have on your hand? There's not two of them down here, there's one more." He digs into the chest one more time. Just like a boy rustling in his toy box, looking for that last piece to his model figurine.

Eren hands Mikasa one more hidden blade, and gives a pair to Armin. The gloves go to himself.

What's strange to Eren is that these gloves are quite heavy. The gloves almost go all the way to his elbow. A note that was tucked into one of the gloves drop onto the floor.

"_Eren, I'm sure you noticed Mikasa's hidden blade by now, the device that's strapped onto her wrist. Yes, that's what they're called, Hidden blades. There's one more for her in the chest, and another pair for Armin. But yours? I decided to give you my own personal creation, the hidden wristbow. Inside both of these gloves are miniature crossbows, they fire metal bolts at a distance, and when you need to get close, and personal they double as hidden blades. The instructions are down below. Good luck._

_When you need to use the gloves as a crossbow you need to put your hands into a fist. Locate the string attached to your wrist, with your middle finger, and pull it. Once that is done the bolt will shoot out. Don't worry about reloading, the bow will automatically reload._

_When you need to use it as a blade, just lash out your wrist with the second string that's hooked around your middle finger. The blade will pop out and the mechanisms will lock it in place. Until you lash your wrist again, that will retract the blade back._

_I hope this helps, son._

_PS, I forgot to mention this before, when you make it to town, the tavern you'll need is the Drunken Bowmaster"_

Unwrapping the gloves to find the wristbow guns. They're attached to the bottom of each of them. The extra bolts are strapped around the glove, underneath a second layer of fabric. After some time to understand how the gloves work, he has it down well enough for a start. So that's less sweat and time taken care of.

Covering the gloves with his sleeves, Eren hooks the strings to both of his middle fingers. Eren pops out the blades with ease. The fire in the lanterns reflect off these tiny blades, very luminous. His own face come into focus, but all he can see are his green eyes. He can tell, by just looking at the fire radiating across his tiny reflection, he's changing. Eren retracts the blade down into its home, and takes a look at Armin's work with these blades. He seems to be getting it right, but he seems more interested in what makes these blades tick. Eren can't help but chuckle.

"Armin," Armin flinches to his friend the instant he hears him, "For as long as I've known you, you've always been interested on what makes things work."

Armin smiles on both ends, "Yeah, at this point I'll do anything to get my mind off of things."

"What things, might we ask you?" Mikasa adds herself into the talk.

Armin tries to shrug off some tension out of him before he opens his mouth, "Well… Back in Verspruchen. Mina Carolina died…" They both blink to the realization of what Armin went through, "She died in my arms, then these three soldiers came for me." Armin then pulls out his hands to remind himself of the blood he spilled. "Mina had a knife in her hands, and I used it to kill them, and I took their swords. Hence why, and how I'm here as I am."

Eren walks to his friend, and this time puts a hand on Armin's shoulder, "Armin, what you did? I can't blame you. I… I…-" Eren isn't good with his words at the moment. The stuttering words flood in the memories of his mother. Mikasa covers for him, at least.

"What Eren is trying to say, is that you did what you had to do. Mina Carolina would be proud." She then takes notice on some connected dots, "That letter? Is that from her?"

Armin looks down on the letter, and answers truthfully, "Yes, she… she… Mina told me to look for a friend of hers. Her name is Annie Leonhardt. It says she's somewhere with the 'Creed'. I don't know who these people are, but I say if we're going to see these Assassins, I think we should sign up."

Eren smiles to Armin's optimism, "Yeah. All three of us, we're joining the Creed."

Mikasa makes a small smile, and gives Eren a nod, "I say we should open these packages first."

Eren returns the nod in agreement. He slowly opens his package, neatly as possible. He could just rip it open, but leather isn't easy to just tear apart. Inside the package almost made him drop to the ground again.

A suit, but not the red and black hooded suit he knows by his recently discovered father. This set of clothes is actually very interesting; a slim leather jacket with drapes to cover around the waist, two belts with pouches for all sorts of ammunition, a pair of thin leather pants, a pair of boots with belt straps, a black bandana to cover his face, and a musketeer hat with one deep crease on the side.

Inside, underneath all the slender clothing is none other, than another note.

"_Eren, as much as I wanted to give you my own hood and robes, I think it's best that I give you something of your own. This suit will be donned by you."_

Armin's package had almost the same thing as Eren's, but it was black fabric and was brawn. It was more of a dressy look, mainly meant to have the looks of a noble. Unlike Eren. Instead of a rugged, one sided, slant hat. Inside was a sleek colonial hat. Attached underneath is a dark balaclava. It's good look for him, Armin's clothes were a much classier design than Eren's.

Mikasa's selection of garments is much more than what any of them expected; a dark brown, leather blouse. With drapes on the side, about the same length as Eren's. Aside from that, a white undershirt, flexible slacks, a pair of tall boots, and two pistol holsters.

One by one, they dress into their new clothes, provided by Eren's father.

Armin came out first in his new garments. His two rapier's equipped onto his belt. For what's new in his arsenal of selection, he required something just as unique as Eren's hidden crossbows. Armin wields a double barreled, flintlock pistol. Tucked nice and tidy in his back holster. Very dashing.

Mikasa was the second to get dressed, and when she came out? To Eren, she looks… more than appealing. He grinned with only half of his mouth, Mikasa noticed. She tried to stay strong in her looks, but she couldn't help but blush to his smile. Equipped with two flintlock pistols, and her newly acquired Jian battle sword. Of all the things she's wearing, she didn't dare remove the red scarf, not even if someone begged her.

Eren is the last to change, and when he came out to show to his friends? Armin and Mikasa could barely recognize the young hunter who taught them everything. He's changed, into a man. Donned into those tight leather clothes provided by his father, even the air wooed in his presence. He kept the bandana concealed into his pocket. His brand new hatchet, and a better knife are now added to his arsenal, including his hidden wristbows.

Mikasa couldn't help but feel a slight tremble in her knees, they're shaking. Just looking at him in that hat, it just inflames her cheeks. The worst part she couldn't move away from his gaze. Her red cheeks are completely exposed to Eren's sight. He didn't care, not yet at least.

Eren rearranged the hat atop of his head, "Alright, we got a long walk to Svyatoy."

* * *

**(In the interest of time, after a long walk.)**

Compared to Verspruchen, Svyatoy is a much bigger city, and nothing of what the trio expected.

Food vendor's selling fish, fruit, and all sorts of vegetables to the local populace. Town criers speaking out their latest news that reach their ears. The smells of the traveling animals, and the waft of their excrement in the middle of the road. The rats scrabble around, picking up scrapped, or rotten food. Carriages lugged by horses, carrying people or supplies. The buildings? These four story, brick houses, completely stunned Eren, and Armin. They're much bigger than the buildings back home. Verspruchen only had nine buildings in total, and they were all one or two stories. Amazing!

Armin, Mikasa, and Eren were completely amazed by the sights, and smells alone. The people weren't much, just the same as everyone else. On their way to the center of town, they spotted a woman carrying a crate of apples. She dropped it, and as soon as she began picking it up, someone stole a couple, and ran away. Eren wanted to stop him, but Mikasa launched her hand to his shoulder for him to halt.

"Before I met you, Eren, if there's one thing I learned about these cities? It's to let things lie."

Eren took a glare at the fleeing man, and followed Mikasa's advice.

Armin asked her a question that seems applicable to ask, "What if someone was dying, would you let that lie?" Armin sounds a bit smart in that tone, but he has a point.

Eren's starting to get how all this works, "You either find a doctor, or ease his passing." He looks back at Armin, and his face doesn't seem appeased, "Just do what you think is right. I guess." Eren finishes.

From the corner of his eyes, he can see a few girls give Armin some stares, "It must be the suit." Eren thinks. He shakes out his thoughts, and goes back to focus.

"Anyway we need to find this tavern, the…" Eren takes another look at his father's letter. "The Drunken Bowmaster." Eren makes a small, sarcastic chuckle, "Horrible name for a tavern in my opinion."

"Whatever let's just go to this bar, and find these people." Mikasa rushes the two.

Eren and Armin nod in agreement.

Asking around the city for directions to this tavern. Some say go left, some say go right, but eventually they found it behind town square in an alley.

Inside the bar are people who are lowly to no end, but then again it's their first time in a tavern. There are two waitresses catering to the people, but their attention was taken somewhere else.

"Welcome strangers." Waves a short, blonde haired man, who must be the bartender.

All three of them take seats at the stools, and once there, Eren asks for three things, "Me and my friends would like some coffee."

They presume the man is going in the back, to brew their coffee, and after a few minutes, he comes back with three filled mugs of dark coffee.

"Here you go kids, names Hannes by the way." The man who goes by the name of "Hannes" is now wiping away a few more mugs, and then starts cleaning the counter with the same cloth as the mugs. It doesn't matter to Eren though, all he wants is to say the password as soon as he's takes his sip.

All three of them take their sip, and surprisingly, Armin speaks first, after spitting out the hot coffee, "Oh man. This coffee is nothing but dirt!" Eren and Mikasa agree with some quite nods.

Hannes then gives each of them a nod back, and calls for help, "Ymir, Christa. I need you two to cover the counter, I have a few kids that need a beating!"

Stepping away from their duty at the tables, two girls come to the counter. One is just as blonde as Armin, and has this innocent gaze that no one can seem to look away from. The other girl is much taller than her, and she looks anything but pleasant. A complete opposite from the small blonde.

"Hannes, how many times do I have to tell you? My name is Historia! But of course Hannes, we'll take care of it." Historia quickly catches herself from getting in trouble.

"Yeah whatever." That's all Ymir says.

Eren, Armin, Mikasa give Hannes another look, and gives them a nod to come in the back.

* * *

**Personally I was going to give Eren his father's hood, but I thought about the multiplayer characters in Assassins Creed and they seem more pertinent. If anyone is curious, if you want to know who looks like who, just look up these three names in google inside the quotation marks**

**Armin:** "**Assassins Creed The huntsman"**

**Eren:** "**Assassins Creed The night stalker" **

**Mikasa: **"**Assassins creed The thief" **

**Have a nice day!**


	10. Meet the Brotherhood

**Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter of my crossover.**

**Responses:**

**Nick 479: I don't know if you're still reading my story, but I just want you to know that I'll be taking one of you suggestions.**

**Noteriety:**

**Cruel but beautiful: Princess of the night 93**

**Battlefield: Purple ninja cat 278**

**News: I recently found this anime called "Sword Art Online" if anyone recommends a good fanfic of the show, lemme know in the reviews**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Meet the Brotherhood**_

Behind this seedy bar, is quite different. Still dirty, but much more organized.

Hannes honestly asks, "So who are you guys?" No eye contact, he's just straight forward with his eyesight, and words, "Last I checked, we're done recruiting anyone. And even if we still were, recruits aren't allowed the password until they've passed the initiate level." He finally turns his back with a hidden blade popping out of his own hand to show. "So I'll ask again! Who are you three?"

Eren was about to pull out his hatchet, but Mikasa stops him by grabbing his wrist. He looks back to her, and all she gives him, is her emotionless nod. Eren returns the nod, loosens his grip, and turns back to Hannes.

"This is Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, and I'm Eren Jaeger."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Jaeger?" Hannes sounds a bit infuriated, "As in-?"

"Yeah, Grisha Jaeger is my father."

Hannes doesn't hesitate on his words, "Get out!"

"What?!" Armin beats Eren to his outburst, "What do you mean 'Get out'?!"

"It's as plain as the hair on my upper head. I forbid it! No one with that name, and anyone who knows that name will not join."

Eren is about to go smear that smile upside down on this bartender, but Armin stops him this time, "Seriously, what about your motto?" Hannes flinches a tad to what the blonde headed kid just said.

"Nothing is true, but everything is permitted! Don't tell me you're gonna go against the Assassins code? All because of a little discrimination?"

Hannes feels a little defeated, but he catches his cool, and pulls out a brief chuckle, "I like you already, you could maybe make a decent talker."

Mikasa finally speaks her words, "Just take us to the assassins! My parents were assassins too, my bloodline can vouch for us." Armin whips his blonde locks to his friend. That's a new one for him.

"Are you? Why 'were' they assassins?" Hannes refuses to lose his ego to three fifteen year olds.

"They died from Templar mercs. They kidnapped me, and they were gonna sell me out."

"Then?" Hannes follows in.

"A young hunter. A fourteen year old hunter saved my life; with one arrow, a kunai, and a hunting knife. His name is Eren jaeger," Mikasa whips her eye lashes towards his direction, without leaving sight of the bartender, "he killed the first with an arrow to the head, atop of a tree, and he killed the second with an aerial strike."

"And the third?" Hannes persists her to keep going by waving his hand in a circle.

"Now that one? He did get the drop on Eren, but luckily he still had his hunting knife sheathed. And on him." Mikasa crosses her arms, "He killed the last merc with one jab to the heart." She's lying, that's not what happened. All Eren is doing is looking at her, with no response. He knows what's going on, he knows what she's doing.

"Really?"

"Yes! If you ask me? I think the Creed owes him some reprieve. He didn't just save me, he also saved a valuable asset from Templar control." Mikasa's glare hasn't changed, she's real intimidating. "So as a born assassin, I speak for my end of the Creed. WE OWE EREN JAEGER!" The very words from her tongue hiss fear in everyone's ears, but Eren stays strong to keep Mikasa's words believable.

Hannes however is at the edge of breaking his ego, but luckily she's done with her statement, "Alright, c'mon in." He nudges his head deeper into the cellar

Eren is still a little uneasy, but Mikasa gives him another nod. With her face a little edged out from her talk, she can relax. He nods back with a small smile, and the three proceed with Hannes.

Hannes jerks his head back again to the three, "But I'm watching him!"

Mikasa gives Hannes the stink eye.

When Eren's father told him to right his wrongs for the Creed, he didn't expect to already have a bad reputation from them.

Deeper down into the cellar, they come across the sewers. The smell is terrible, but there's two small boats.

"Take these two gondolas. You'll find the rest of us underneath town square." Hannes directs for the three.

"Why can't we just walk to town square? I mean it's just a block away from here." Eren asks.

Hannes takes in a moment, "Seriously? Grisha was probably the wisest assassin there was, but I guess you don't have his intelligence. Am I right?"

"Okay! You know what? Shut it!" Eren balls his fist, "I don't know my father has done, but I will right his wrongs. You get me Hannes?" Eren treads closer to his proximity, hoping it will tick him off, "I'm not Grisha Jaeger, I'm Eren Jaeger. You have my word, I will live by the Creed till I die." His voice was as solid as his words, "That… I promise you." Eren tones his last words a little softer.

Hannes doesn't respond, he just nods his head, "I guess what you lack in brains, you make up for in bravery." At last, he departs back upstairs.

Armin is already taking off in his own gondola. Mikasa awaits Eren in the other one, "Seriously? Armin's that ready?" Eren chats with Mikasa, she's nestled well in this flat bottomed boat.

"He has a promise to fulfill to Mina, remember?" Mikasa gives Eren a crack of glance from behind.

"Yes, yes I do. Which reminds me." Eren changes the subject as he takes the boat to their destination, "I know why you lied to that guy, Hannes, but do you think he bought it?" Eren speaks softly so the echo doesn't bounce back.

"Well.-" It takes Mikasa some time to deliver her next words "If I didn't do too well then maybe you're hotheaded bravery will get us out." Mikasa turns around to see Eren's shock. His face is mostly covered by his slick hat, but he removes it in disgust to her words.

"My hotheaded bravery?" Eren slants his eyes at her, but not the attractive kind. Just a crooked look, but Mikasa can't help but chuckle to his twisted face, "Stop laughing what do you mean by that? Hot headed bravery?"

Mikasa lets loose a sigh from her tongue, "Do you remember what you said to Hannes before he left?"  
"Yes? I said I'll right my father's wrongs by living for the Creed."

"And you seriously didn't see how loosely, plucky that was?" Mikasa grins to Eren's face. While she's at it, she checks out Eren in his slim, leathery outfit. She can only hope that it's not too tight, because it does on her end. Then again, that's what makes him look… swank, in that jacket.

Eren breathes a chuckle through his nose to that gentle face, "Yeah, I do. Well I do now."

"Good."

Eren changes the subject again, "do you think we'll find this… Annie, here?"

Mikasa is just as clueless, "I dunno, but Armin is real determined to find her." They look ahead to their friend, who has already made berth at the end of the line.

"Yeah, he is. I wish him luck. At least we know where we're going. Hey one more thing.-" Eren has one more subject to change. Mikasa looks back at Eren again, "That Motto? 'Nothing is true, but everything is permitted', where did he learn that?"

Mikasa makes reasonable guess to Eren, "My guess is… back at the safe house. In that desk."

Eren nods for the good reason. They've finally made it to their place, town square, underneath.

These sewers are much roomier over here. It's more like a series of Catacombs. The only natural light source was coming from the hole in the center of the ceiling. From the corner of their eyes, lay a duo of hooded figures. They must be assassins too.

Their gleaming swords shine in the dull lighting, as they unsheathed them, "State your business." They were not gentle, nor brutal from the looks of it. Their voices were rock, solid, deep, and flat.

Eren holds his hands up for his friends to let him do the talking, "My name is Eren. Me, and my friends here have our own reasons for joining your cause." He directs both hands to the first, "This is Armin Arlert; he's looking for Annie Leonhardt, a member of your brotherhood." Redirecting his attention to his last friend, "This is Mikasa Ackerman, I'm sure that name is familiar to you in some way." Eren lowers his hands to introduce himself, "And again, I'm Eren… I've been sent by my father to redeem his actions… Grisha Jaeger, as I am Eren Jaeger."

The two faceless assassins lower their blades, that's a good change, compared to Hannes. They unfurl their hoods. One of these two looks to be from around Eren's place of origin, he's wearing a white dew rag, and has a mildly thin shadow across his face, "Grisha Jaeger needs redemption, he and someone by the name of Connor taught us everything we know. I'm Stephane Chapheau, and my friend here is-"

"Ugh I think I can vouch for my own name Stephane!" The other man looks more like a more, smooth, clean cut fellow. He has some leather padding on, so he must do some hunting too, "I'm Clipper Wilkinson."

Eren takes a bow, along with Armin, and Mikasa.

"At ease. So Clipper, it looks like we have ourselves some last minute recruits." Stephane smirks to the three.

Clipper steps in for Stephane, "Let us be the first to welcome to you three to the Brotherhood. Initiates." He welcomes with charisma and open arms, "How about we start simple. We'll take you to your quarters, and… Hey I hope you three don't mind sharing a room, there's only one room left."

All three of them were smacked with a disturbing surprise.

"I'll take'em down there Stephane, you keep guard." Clipper informs.

"Got it." Stephane goes back to keeping guard.

Wandering down a spiral of rooms that seem to be more like prison cells, they find there room half way down.

"Here, make yourselves at home. We'll let the higher ups know you're here. You start training tomorrow." Eren gives Clipper a nod, as he leaves the three alone.

"So how do we do this; we have two queens and one couch." Armin explains to his friends.

"I'll take the couch." Eren proposes.

Mikasa gives him a brief look, but quickly lashes it away. Eren undo's his jacket, shoes, and hidden crossbow gloves. Placing his feet on the arm on the other side of the couch, Eren puts his hat over his head, and goes to sleep the moment he can.

"Eh, we've all had a long day." Mikasa believes, "Weshould hit the hay too Armin." As soon as she's about to take off her blouse, and into the provided night gown, she remembers Armin, "Oh Armin, do you mind?" She implores.

"Oh yeah sorry." Armin shields his eyes with his face in his pillow.

"Just get some sleep guys." Eren says. Aside from his attempts to sleep, nothing, but at least he's entertaining himself while Mikasa changes. But sadly, she may be on to him, so she turns her back to him. It's not a complete downer, he's snooping at her elegant backside. Her hair alone glows beauty to Eren. Though what's strange is why she didn't say anything to him, did she not mind what he's doing, or does she really not know? Either way, when she stands up, revealing more than what he wanted from her back, he turns off his show with his eyes closing.

Back to Mikasa, "Okay Armin your good."

"Alright." Armin dares not to make eye contact to Mikasa.

He turns around to take care of himself. Armin strips away his classy clothing, until he's nothing but pants and an undershirt. He's has been itching to ask Mikasa about what Eren said about her. About Mikasa being a born assassin. He guesses now is better than nothing.

"Mikasa?" Armin stutters with nervousness. Mikasa turns to her friend, "What Eren said about you, is that true? Think you can explain that to me?"

Mikasa gives Armin a small, and rare smile to one of her good friends, "My parents were assassins, and they expected me to be the same. But, due to the events at that time, I've been living my life here with you two."

"Oh okay cool." Armin is fully stumped at the moment, not much words are coming out of his mouth, "Well-" he yawns, "We should sleep too."

"Agreed Armin."

"Good night guys." Eren ends the conversation, and Mikasa dims the candle light.

* * *

**(The next day)**

"Wake up." Eren's sleeping state has been brought back to the land of the living, by the end of a cane. The owner of the cane has a very foreign, and stricken voice. He must be an elderly man to Eren's ears.

He wakes up with little complaint to see their visitor. A man of Dark skin, and a white beard. He bears a coat of the same color as his beard, about the same size as Eren's leather jacket, and a red undershirt. Across his neck is a white kerchief. His hat has a beaked slant in the front, just like his father's hood. His shoes are buckled, and his socks are up to his knees. The rest of his leggings are his black pants.

"My name is Achilles Davenport, I'll be the one training you three."

Eren nods to his newly appointed mentor's presence, "Guys… Get up, training starts now." He groans out his words to his friends.

Mikasa responds, slowly with messy hair, and a dried mouth. Armin is still asleep, so Mikasa throws her pillow at him, "Get up Armin!"

"Huh what who ugh!" Armin wakes up, screaming his reaction out.

"Get up Armin." Eren orders

"Alright you three." Achilles stands, hunched back with his cane, "You may already have some years under your belt already, but let's see what we can add to it."

* * *

**Alright, now we're getting more characters in this story, great!**

**I hope Eren's peep show wasn't out of line?**

**BTW no one reviewed the last chapter, and i was hoping for someone to comment on Eren's hidden wristbow gloves. Still, how were the gloves, do you think they're cool or what?**

**Here's who's who:**

**Stephane Chapheau is an Assassin from ACIII.**

**Clipper Wilkinson is also an Assassin from ACIII.**

**I mentioned the name Connor, he is the main assassin in ACIII.**

**Achilles Davenport is the teacher of Connor in ACIII.**

**As Always, suggest, PM, and MOST IMPORTANTLY! Review**.


	11. 4 Years of Training

**This chapter is just a short collection of drabbles (Or drabbleish prompts). Mainly introductions to all the necessary characters from SnK.**

**Responses:**

**Thank you Clayman 96, I revised the story well. If there's still something there, lemme know.**

**Notoriety****:**

**RWBY: Draco hunt, by Chief D3m0n1c**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: 4 Years of Training**_

**(The next morning.)**

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin step inside the cafeteria. First impressions on the place, this must be like any other day down here. Discontinuous chattering among the recruits. The three of them take their seats in a corner. Eren and Armin slam their heads down to take in the moment to wake up, so Mikasa goes for food alone.

The aroma of their food is blunt, and normal, but it's sweeping the recruits on their feet, especially this one recruit who can't seem to stop eating. She's begging on her knees for just more food. Most of her chocolate brown hair is inside a ponytail. Her eyes are a lighter brown, but they're noticeable.

"Hey c'mon I need it. Why won't you gimme more?" Pleads the girl with literal tears sliding out of her face. All the trouble she could ask for, just for more food.

"Sasha, you've already had the leftovers from your friends. You don't need to consume anymore of this world's food. You're not the only eater here." The man in charge is fiery pissed at her. Mikasa can't help but chuckle a grin to the scene.

Someone squeezes around Mikasa, "One of her friends." Mikasa presumes in her mind. He's lightly bald, golden eyes, and quite short, but the way she pushed through Mikasa? He's quite strong for a small fry.

Tugging around her waist, the guy pulls Sasha away from the grub. "C'mon Sasha, we don't need this. Especially this early in the morning!"

"NO Wait! Connie stop it!"

As much as Mikasa wants to break down laughing, she just can't. She needs to keep her emotions in check. In order to stay strong, like Eren taught her.

Now in line for their chow, someone bumps into her, he has the looks as Stephane Chapheau. They must be from the same region. "Ugh hi." This man is tall, and with sandy colored hair. Mikasa can see him blushing, she knows exactly what he's doing. She does her best to keep her emotions to a minimum, or none at all.

"My name… is Jean Kirstein. I like your hair, its pretty."

"Thanks. Mikasa Ackerman." She says, and introduces herself to him, utterly flat. Her food was on her tray and with two cups of coffee.

The two cups of coffee made Jean feel a little nervous.

Mikasa tread's fast to get back to her two boys, "Hey guys. I brought you guy's coffee."

The very sound to the name of that drink brought Eren back to his head.

"Well! A woman who brings a man coffee without his say so?" Eren states with a little hint of cunningness, "There's nothing more attractive."

Mikasa has never heard Eren say anything like that, her face flushes completely red. Just like what she did with Jean. Eren pretends not to see it, but those cheeks are very cherry red.

Armin didn't respond much, but he woke up well enough to smell the bitter beans of his coffee.

* * *

**(2nd day of training)**

Eren is sparring with his partner, "So… m'names Marco!" He tries to chat while he's blocking Eren's punches.

"I know! Names Eren." He halts his energy to give time and introduce one another. Eren holds out his hand for a shake. Marco squeezes his hand, but Eren also gives him a lesson. Eren twists Marco's hand over, and tosses him over his shoulder. Landing on his back, half of Marco's wind was knocked out of his lungs, giving Eren an amusing grin.

Eren crunches down with his knees to give Marco a better sight, "Always keep your guard up Marco." Eren teaches to him, "Now get up."

Marco groans out his hesitation, and gets back up on his feet, "I won't lie to you Eren. You know how to fight." he seems pretty enthusiastic on all this.

Eren admits, he's not a fan of his friend, Jean, but he can't help but respect Marco. Eren gives the man a nod in deference. Now back to their fisticuffs session.

* * *

**(3rd day of training)**

For Armin, physical training is beyond his skillset. Keeping up with his friends isn't ever easy. Then again, every time he thinks back to those three guards he killed back in Verspruchen, it just doesn't make any sense. Down on the ground from exhaustion, he's severely tired by all this. To make things worse for him, a big, buff man lends him a hand, and behind him is someone else who is real tall with brown hair.

"Names Reiner, my friend Bertolt here got your back."

For Armin, this man Reiner, his aid is another way of saying 'You're just a burden to us all'.

"No. NO!" Armin get's up on his own, and goes back to training.

* * *

**(5th day of Training)**

Armin sits at the table with his two friends. Reading up on today's lesson on the history of both the Assassins, and Templars.

"Hey guys listen to this!"

Eren nods his head, but he's still staring into his mug of sarsaparilla. Mikasa opens her ears to Armin's recent discovery, "The Templar, Mary Purgatoriu, who was Empress during the Age of Heretics, almost had every Assassin publicly executed. The remaining were known as the-"

"Hey I'm lookin for an Armin Arlert?" says someone with a dull, ominous voice from behind.

"Aye?" Armin redirects her attention to a blonde woman, with crystal colored eyes. Most of her hair is in a bonnet in the back of her head. Her glare is similar to Mikasa's, but this girl? It's more receding, "Who's been looking for me?"

"I was up, topside in town until I got word that someone was looking for me. I'm Annie."

The name alone. It repeats in his head. Time slows down with every second. "Yes. Yes! Annie Leonhardt? Yes!"

"So what d'ya need?" Annie isn't really sounding sympathetic. She's wanting this visit over with.

"Oh umm-" Armin rustles through his dirty pockets to find his letter from Mina. The letter is in now in his grasp, so he yanks it out of those deep pockets, "Mina Carolina, do you know her?" He asks before he hands Annie the letter. She just nods with no sense of comfort.

"She's dead. I... I'm sorry." Armin apologizes, but no dice. She's still carrying that reclusive glare, "I hope you didn't mind I already opened it,"

"Thanks. She… She didn't suffer did she?"

Armin takes a moment to figure out how he can sugar coat his words, but he just comes out blunt, "I wish it was painless, but no."

Annie face changes a smidge. A little bit of sadness glooms down her eyes. The look on her face is like whispers of past lives crossing into the next world. The sensation of ghosts start to fly around her. She's wadding up the letter as she reads, right down to the last period. She departs her company without a wave goodbye.

Armin wants to go and comfort her, but something is stopping him. No hand is on his shoulders, he's just incapable of moving. Whatever is stopping him, he just lets it happen, and sits back down. Cold feet is the only explanation for Armin.

"Why won't you go talk to her?" Eren queries.

"I dunno. I think she needs some space, I'll talk to her later." Armin answers back, as he nibbles on his bread.

All Mikasa uses to answers is, "It's your call."

* * *

**(4 years later Eren, Armin, Mikasa are now 19)**

"When you came to us, you were all mere recruits, but now?" In his white holy robes, Mentor Desmond Miles greets this year's Graduating recruits, "Historia Reiss, Ymir Reiss, Sasha Blouse, Connie Spinger, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonhardt, Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman…" Desmond pauses to speak the last graduate, unsure if it's hesitation, or something else, "Eren Jaeger. As you walk on this land of Yggdrassil, the way of reason will always remind us of our cause, but may we never forget our purposes. I welcome all of you to the Brotherhood!"

* * *

**NOW DON'T FORGET: Eren, Armin, Mikasa are now 19! **

**YAY we found Annie!**

**I made Historia, and Ymir siblings, in case you didn't catch that in the last paragraph**

**This might not be the best chapter, but at least we have (Almost) every character down From the SnK Series, and Desmond Miles from AC.**

**FYI: The "Age of Heretics" is not important to this series. It's just for that part of the chapter. But if anyone's curious, the idea behind it, is Mary Tudor's (AKA Bloody Mary) reign over England during the 1500's.**

**One more thing, if this needs to be revised, let me know, and I'll see to it.**

**As always, review, suggest, and PM.**


	12. A Buried Secret

**Here we go the next chapter. A quick warning, in this chapter, we will be living in flashbacks. So nothing too new will happen, but there will definitely be something off cannon in this chapter**

**This chapter is overall an Eremika fluff, but with a little tragedy.**

**Responses**

**Syd Australia: I'm glad you like the fic, and I must say I'm glad you pointed that out. The reason why I made them siblings is mainly because of the fact that Ymir's not all that mysterious in my fanfic. She's no shifter, because there are no titans.**

**Clayman: I appreciate the honesty, and don't worry I fixe the grammar mistakes, well the one's I could find, but I'm sure it's still good enough.**

**Notoriety**

**Vault of vale: By Chief D3m0n1c, a recent crossover with Borderlands and RWBY**

**Now enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: A Buried Secret**_

**(A time of Interest before chapter 1)**

Walking the streets of Verspruchen isn't much, but as always the locals hold onto each other. Eren's community town always did feel like an even bigger home. Eren loves it here. After logging in today's meat for the local butcher, Eren decides to have a little bite to eat at the inn, there food is always fresh, and their sarsaparilla drinks is nothing but a delicacy.

"It's Eren! VERSPRUCHEN'S FAVORITE HUNTER!" shouts a local as Eren approaches inside.

Everyone stands, hoisting their filled mugs high in the candle lit air "HUUZZAAH!" People from all corners of the bar shout.

Hands are up, "Peace people!" Eren retorts to his townsmen, "No need for celebration. I'm just doin what I love, hunting."

The people around Eren give him another, "HUUZZAAH!"

Eren gives his town a chuckle, and a bow, "Fine!" Eren opens his arms wide, and shouts to the radiant appraisal, "Bow before your hunter!" As much as Eren thinks that didn't come out right, the crowd didn't care at all. Last one, "HUUZZAAH!" In fact a few of them actually bowed before him. Again, Eren loves this town, and the town loves him. He goes to his favorite booth table, and his waitress shows up, "Hey Eren, yer usual?"

"Please miss."

It's taking some time for his food to get here, but it eventually makes it. The people around him are always nice to him, he admits. Though there are times when he has to shape up a few bullies for Armin, but that's easy for him. Eren is more than happy with his life, somewhat. So far it's just him, and he hasn't found anyone of interest. Then again, that fact isn't getting in his way of having a good life.

"So Eren, you what I've noticed about you?" Eren's waitress addresses with his food still in her hands.

"What?"

"Why haven't you found anyone?" It's weird, it's like the waitress was reading Eren's mind at the time."

"If you're referring to a life partner, then… I wonder why too."

"Huh, it's amazing that no one's given you a wink." The waitress is baffled. A young man as skilled and handsome like Eren would be off the market in a flash. It's weird for her. She thinks, "Maybe fate has big plans for him, I hope he'll find someone"

"Eh, then again, the only women of interest, are the ones who don't stay in this town long." Eren answers, a bit selfishly, but he's right

"I know!" Eren's waitress is such a gossip.

She pours the golden fluid in his mug, the people around them can't help but think its brew that Eren's drinking; a plate of succulent cheese, an apple as green as his eyes, and a loaf of crackling bread. The closest bite of Heaven in this town, and Eren loves it every time.

During his eating, four brawns show up to his table, no emotions written anywhere on their faces.

"You Eren Jaeger?" Says the one in the middle, who must be their ring leader.

Eren swallows a block of cheese, before he speaks, "Who's aksin?"

"Not important. We only come at you with a warning: Don't go hunting in the north, predators are starting to show up around that area."

Eren has a strange feeling in his gut with these four men. They look more like Mercs than people handing out warnings. Something is up, and Eren is hot on his toes on the topic, so he goes with the conversation, "Sure, I'll take the day off tomorrow."

"Good." Then they just leave Eren's presence, and leave him on his way.

"Yeah right!" Eren whispers, determined to find out what they're up to tomorrow.

* * *

**(The next night, set during chapter 1)**

Eren treads carefully atop the branches, avoiding detection. Closer to the source of light, Eren makes it to the fire, and what he finds is just unbearable. It's the same people from last night. Eren knew those guys were mercs. If only he acted sooner. Whatever this is, Eren can't help but feel responsible to this... this atrocity; The murder's from the carriage, and now this.

"It's my fault." Eren thinks in his mind.

Scanning the area, he finds the caravan, and their captive, it looks like they kept the woman's daughter alive. Eren doesn't know why, but he'll see it that all of this is undone.

Eren pulls out an arrow, and awaits the moment to shoot.

* * *

**(Back to the past, two months after the Jaeger's took in Mikasa.)**

Mikasa has just cut her hair, ready for her lessons. Eren is currently teaching Armin and Mikasa on how to hold a bow. Armin still has some areas that are still rough around the edges, but Mikasa is learning fast. So far, she's four lessons ahead of Armin, and Eren is impressed to no end.

Eren is struggling on trying not to tell Mikasa the truth. He's been struggling for almost a year. So far he's doing well at hiding it. If there's one thing his hooded teacher taught him, is to not think about anything bad. No matter how hard. Rattling his mind away from his memories, Eren see's to Armin.

"Not doin well are we?" Eren points out to his blonde friend.

"Nope. But there's this one thing, bothering me." Armin looks to Eren.

"What is it?"

Armin lowers his bow, so he can give Eren his full attention, "When we do go out and hunt? I don't know… I don't know if I can kill anything." Armin puts his attention on the ground, "I don't want to be frail, but I'm not sure if I can do it."

Eren has the right saying for this. It may not be the best, but it's necessary, "Armin…" He gives Armin's shoulder a nudge with his hand, "Living's not for the weak. Another friend of mine taught me that."

Armin gives a brief confusing look, but he ends up saying, "Wise friend."

* * *

**(Back to the here and now)**

Eren and Mikasa have the table to themselves. Armin is conversing with Annie somewhere else.

Eren takes a sip of his beverage, and finally speaks after his burp, "You know it's weird."

"What's weird?" Mikasa finishes her apple.

Eren takes in a moment to gather all of his words, "… I can't remember the last time when it was just the two of us. Nobody else." Eren tries not to blush, and so does Mikasa, but when they look at each other, they both just bloom out the color of roses.

Mikasa musters up the courage to speak first, "You know Eren, in the five years I've known you? There's no day where I feel lonely." She grins

Eren grins low, but it shines intensely bright in Mikasa's gaze, "Yeah. Hey, get your mug."

"Why?"

"Mikasa… I propose a toast." Eren holds out his mug, "To the people we've lost," Eren looks down at the scene of his mother's death. He quickly gulps it down to focus, "And to the bravery they gave us with their dying breath, as their last gift… to us"

Mikasa and Eren clink their mugs together, and they glug down their drinks. They both slam their mugs on the table.

"Hah! I finished first!" Eren gloats with residue dripping from his teeth.

"No! I did!" Mikasa is actually for once in a good long while, is having fun with Eren. They both didn't argue any further, they just continued the moment with more laughing.

After four years of training, they're having a great time together.

Sadly, for all the five years Eren's known Mikasa, he never told her of his involvement in the death of her parents. Eren hasn't even told Armin about this, it's a burden no one must know. Still, as much as Eren thinks how much blood is on his hands, Eren can't help but enjoy her company. He's enjoyed her company ever since they welcomed her in his home in Verspruchen.

Suddenly, Hannes barges in the cafeteria, "Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger! You are needed by order of Connor Kenway!"

* * *

**Now I know this sets the bar way off cannon, but trust me, you won't regret this. I promise you.**

**Question before I go, can anyone guess on what Connor needs from these three?**

**As always, review, PM, and suggest.**


	13. Distrusted Revelations

**I have an announcement to make, this Monday I'll be going back to College, so I won't be updating as much as I want to. For now I'll leave this new chapter for you guys**

**Responses:**

**Masede, don't worry about playing any of these AC games, I'm sure that's not stopping you from enjoying my fanfic. There is one ship from AC, but you don't need to worry about it. **

**We already know who attacked Eren's town, it was the Templars, remember?**

**OH believe me, if that sad Eremika moment made you go :-(, then you're gonna go :'-( (In case you don't know that's a crying emoticon.) in this one.**

**Syd Australia, I think I found your tumblr, but just to make sure, does your blog have a picture of Eren's titan form from episode 9?**

**Noteriety:**

**Rise of the guardians/Frozen crossover: Cold hearts (Purpleninjacat 278)**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Distrusted Revelations_**

**(An interest of time with Grisha Jaeger during chapter 3)**

Grisha isn't leaving his office. All night he's been going through his newspapers, looking for any connections, "The Templars couldn't have found me. I've been living in secret for years." Grisha paces the floor, consistently. "There's no way they could've found me. Impossible!"

Pulling out a sheet of paper, and his messenger bird, Grisha prepares a letter to Mentor Desmond. In the back of his dresser compartment, he sees his old black and red hood. So many memories deluge in his mind; the times of emotional, physical, and mental pain, he's put on his son, while wearing it. Grisha knows that someday, that Eren will be the one who will redeem the family name. The Jaegers. The Jaegers have been a proud family, fully devoted to the Assassins.

"If only I acted sooner, I could've stopped the Templars." Grisha lets out a small tear, but he stops it from going down his face. Anyway, back to the letter

_"Desmond,_

_I know you never wanted to hear from me again, but I fear the Templars have found me. My son. For the past 5 years I've been training him in our- I mean your ways. Everything you taught me is in his 14 year old self. I fear the Templars may have found him. The reason I say, and think this, is because I know you've been keeping a mole in my town. I know about that waitress who always caters to my son, the dark skinned one with the French accent. I'm not stupid, I know an assassin when I see one._

_If there's something I should know, I demand answers, especially when my son is involved. If he's hurt by those Bastards, I'll see to it, that it's your debt to pay."_

Grisha wraps his letter on his bird, and lets it fly away. When the bird flies away, Grisha finally slumps deeper in his seat, steamed down. He bumps his glasses up to his nose, hoping it'll calm himself down.

Then unexpectedly, a couple of fingers quietly pat on the window beside him.

"Unexpected," Grisha opens the window to greet his visitor, "What'r you doin here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for your key, remember? The debt I owe you?" Grisha's mysterious guest confines himself in the darkness, away from the light, so he couldn't see the person's face, but he knows who his it is.

"That's right. Here," Grisha removes his necklace, and hands it to his friend, "The Creed must not know about this, not yet at least. As well as the Templars, if they find this, they will unleash their wrath."

"Don't worry. This isn't the only secret I've kept from the Creed." His friend then vanishes deep into darkness, with no peep.

* * *

**(We'll find out who Grisha's friend is later, right now we need to go see Armin and Annie's conversations.)**

"You seriously killed all three of those guards." Annie's face is still apathetic, but she's just as interactive as Armin in this chat.

"Yeah," Armin swivels a finger in his mug of sarsaparilla, "I didn't know what I was doing, it was all on instinct."

"Well, instinct or not, your still alive. And it saved your life." Annie's words weren't the best to use.

Thinking of her friend Mina Carolina. To Annie, she was like heroine to Mina; she always stuck around her, probably because she always has this intimidating natural glare on her. Nobody dared to mess with them. As long as she was around Annie, she'd be safe. Aside from Mina's opinions, Annie always felt softer with her around. With her, she didn't feel like an elusive isolator. She felt like she had a purpose in this world.

"You know Armin?" Annie tries to speak more fluent in socialization, "You sent Mina's final words to me. I think you deserve to know something about me."

"Sure." Armin works up a small smile.

"My father. My father once told me to make this world my enemy, and honestly-?" Annie tries to fight out her words, "I didn't care if this world was going to hate me. But then I met Mina. She looked so weaker than me, and from there I felt as if I have a purpose. To protect the weak. From there I knew my purpose."

"To protect the weak." Armin answers.

Annie gives Armin a small smile, Armin gives her a nod of approval.

"You're alright Armin. You know I'm leaving for the Assassins navy next year, I wouldn't mind if you tagged along."

Armin does find that offer quite nice, but then Hannes shows up, shouting his name, with Eren's and Mikasa's.

Before he leaves the cafeteria, he gives Annie one more word, "I'll think about it."

* * *

**(It's for this I'd like to announce that I might be making a spin off for Armin an Annie. Kinda like a pirate adventure for the two. What do you guys think? We'll discuss that later, right now we need to get back on track.)**

"Connor Kenway?" Armin muses in the moment, "Hang on, doesn't he know your father?"

"Yes, according to Stephane and Clipper." Eren answers.

"Why would he want to see us?" Mikasa asks to Eren.

"I dunno" That's all Eren could say on the subject.

Arriving at Connor's room, the trio prepare themselves for anything hard-hitting; could this involve Verspruchen, Grisha Jaeger, or something else? They can only hope it's a personal congratulations, and nothing awful.

Inside Connor's room is a desk, some weapons, but what brought Eren's full attention is the hatchet, with a feather attached to the bottom. A beautiful weapon.

"Hello Eren." Connor appears on the couches beside him.

"Connor." Eren, Armin, and Mikasa take a quick bow, and Connor eases their respect.

"Rise, young assassins." Connor orders as he gets up off the couch, "I need you to talk to you three for some things about Verspruchen."

Their nightmare has come true. That dreadful night, when their town burned to the ground. Thinking of that night just sent chills down Eren's spine. That same chill also straightened out his spine too, which shook him up a little.

Connor isn't surprised, the look on their faces reminds him of his own past. He completely understands this tragic moment. The mere thought of his own childhood haunts Connor to this very day as well. Aside from memory lane they need one more person to help them up on this.

"How about we hold up the topic until my wife arrives." Connor makes for his desk.

"Who's your wife?" Eren asks.

Connor works up a smile, "I'm glad you asked Eren! You may not have seen this coming, but you and her have actually met already." He ends his saying with a foot on his desk, "Her name is Aveline De Grandpre."

"I'm here." Comes a voice from behind Armin

The moment Eren plants eyes on this woman, she instantly recognizes her, "NO! YOU?!"

"Bonjour Eren, it's me… Your old waitress." Aveline answers Eren's stunned state.

Eren quickly picks up the pieces with a simple laugh, "You know…" Eren stops his chat to have a quick laugh, "This makes so much sense. I mean, whenever I visit, you never tell me your name."

Aveline takes Eren's laugh as a compliment, "Oui monsieur Eren. I've been tasked by keeping an eye on you and your father." Aveline then removes her hat, to show her long, graceful dreads, "At first I was tasked on spying on your pere, but you mon ami? You were much more… interessant."

Eren feels a little uneasy from hearing that, but he covers that with a simple vertical nod. He turns back to Connor, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I've read some old reports during the time, she tells me you've been in contact with Templar Mercs around the time you saved Mikasa Ackerman. Is that true?"

The news drops inside Eren like a brick. He's hoping this isn't happening, and the worst part is, Mikasa is speaking for him, "Yes, he saved my life, gave me a home, and-"

"Mikasa!" Eren stops Mikasa, because he can see it in Connor's eyes. That's not what he was talking about, "Mikasa, he's not talking about that."

Mikasa looks confused, she has no idea what Eren is talking about.

"Mikasa, I've known you for years, and I'd never hide anything from you." Eren's eyes are swelling with deep sorrow. Those eyes alone is all Mikasa can see on him, and it's scaring her, "What is he talking about?" Mikasa thinks.

"But Connor isn't talking about the night I saved you," Eren closes his eyes, tightly, hoping that this is a dream he's dealing with, "He's talking about before."

Mikasa, her eyes are open with void. It's as if a gust of wind knocked her off her feet, and took away everything that she knew that was right and wrong. The inside of her mind is like a high-speed tornado, rattling everything inside her. Her reason is obliterating, all because of the one man who Mikasa considers a friend. Eren Jaeger, a man Mikasa even persisted to herself to think that he was more than a friend to her. Especially on the first night they came to this underground base, she let her see her naked back that night. Eren Jaeger, all these years, has been hiding something from her. Yet, she doesn't know what he's is talking about, but she has enough evidence on where this is going to turn out.

* * *

**(5 years ago, at the edge of the forest of chapter 1)**

"Hey you!"

Eren turns around to find those four brawns from the inn, last night.

"I thought we told you to stay away from the woods, the predators remember?" The small one reminds Eren with a stone cold, tone.

"Okay! I don't know what's going on, but I can take care of myself. Why are you even worrying about me? I don't even know you, and there's nothing you know of me!" Eren retorts the quartet's warnings.

Then one of other big guys steps in to speak, "Okay, there are no predators, we lied."

"I figured." Eren spits, He crosses his arms, demanding answers, "Now what's really going on?"

The small one backs away his other friend, so he can speak again, "Okay, here's the truth, we have word of a guild of thieves camping out just north of here. We've been ordered by the Imperials to wipe them out. We just didn't want you in the cross fire."

Eren believes what these four imperials are saying, and with their posture, they must really be people of the Empire. Eren takes a brief bow, "Okay, I'll go hunt farther downhill, you won't find me."

"Alright. Happy hunting."

"Ooh! By the way" Eren makes one more stop to the four brawns.

"Try and ambush them on the road, that'll catch'em by surprise." Eren offers some advice.

"Thanks we'll see to it." Says the groups ring leader.

* * *

**(Some time afterwards, this here is something that should help blend it all in.)**

Gunshots were heard from the distance, Eren thinks that those four members have achieved their goal on taking their thieves.

A woman's voice cries through the golden trees of autumn. Then it occurs to him in his mind, "That's not a thief's scream?"

"Bandits!" Eren whispers.

* * *

**(Back again to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin)**

Eren leans on Connor's desk, confessing everything, "I never told anyone this, not even Armin. It was all on me that on what happened to you Mikasa." Eren admits to everyone. He doesn't dare give Mikasa eye contact, but he fights to do it anyway, and what he sees radiates a slew of heart breaks.

Mikasa is frozen in place, everything around her is crumbling, all of it; her feelings for Eren, his friendship with Armin, and her own means of existence. All of it is decimating.

She finally breaks her frozen place with huge tears streaming down on her face, "I trusted you!" Mikasa mutters in her crying.

"And you still can." Eren tries to come closer to Mikasa, but she back away. Again, another step forward from Eren, and another step back for Mikasa. She nods no, and more tears come rolling. She makes a break for the door at full speed.

"I don't know anything anymore." A wisp of anger crosses through her red, moist, dusky eyes. Before she leaves the door she undo's her red scarf, and just… drops it. She just, drops it, letting it glide all the way down to the floor.

After Mikasa leaves the room, Eren finally breathes, lonely with a broken heart.

"I'm sorry." Connor brings up, "I didn't know this."

Aveline puts a shoulder on her husband's shoulder, knowing of his complete screw-up.

"Don't be," Eren answers back, "You didn't do anything, I deserve it." All Eren can conjure up in his face is a single tear.

Armin comforts his best friend in this moment of crisis, "I'm still here for you buddy." He assures to Eren. All he can do is nod to Armin, knowing that he heard him.

Connor tries to get people back on subject, well most of them, "I'll be assigning you two, to our outpost in Galo, it'll be a four-day journey there, but it should be simple." Before Connor can dismiss everyone else, he can't help but ask, "Eren, are you okay?"

"Let me just go get ready." Eren doesn't make eye contact, he takes his leave with no looking back.

* * *

**Now this was an ample amount of juicy information, especially Armin's spinoff. I must ask, would you enjoy a Arunai Spinoff?**

**Again I will be going back to college this Monday, so the updates will come slowly, but don't worry. I won't forget you guys.**

_**Characters:**_

**Aveline De Grandpre: She is an assassin during the time of ACIII. There really isn't a love interest between the two, but they're close enough.**

**_Translations:_**

**(French)**

**Bonsieur: Hello**

**Oui monsieur: Yes mister**

**Pere: Father**

**Mon ami: My friend**

**Interessant: Interesting**

**(Russian)**

**Galo: Halo**

**As always, Review, PM, and suggest**


	14. Irreversible Consequences

**Okay everyone! Whoever is reading this? It's your lucky day, I managed to squeeze one more chapter before tomorrow. It took me starting at 5AM, and 2 cups of coffee to write this. Consider you guy's very lucky. I'm not aiming to be rude at all of you, i've been busy all morning, that's all.**

**Responses**

**Masede: I'm sorry I didn't know that you meant the main villain, sorry. And as for your question? I may have our antagonist be an OC, kinda. Maybe a relative that we never met to one of the SnK characters. So I guess, would you consider that an OC?**

**Syd Australia: I hope my blog is okay? If anyone here is interested, type for "Shingeki no assasin" on Tumblr. Only three S's on assassin.**

**Clayman: If you think this was fast, wait till you read this chapter.**

**Notoriety:**

**Vault of Vytal: Chief D3m0n1c**

**Cold hearts: Purple ninja cat 278**

**Cruel but beautiful: Princess of the night 93**

**One more thing to say, Okay. I will make a pirate themed spinoff for, Armin, and Annie (Aruani). Right now, we'll have to wait, until we get there in the story.**

**Enjoy! Expect the next chapter some other time this week (Maybe).**

**Another one more thing: there is drinking in this chapter and i do not promote drinking due to the fact that i'm not old enough, but there's no age requirement for a crazy imagination.**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Irreversible Consequences**_

Eren secludes himself with Mikasa's scarf to mourn for his loss. No one is dead, just his friendship with her. Now she's over there with that horse faced, piece of shit, Jean. Anger boils down in Eren's intestines, it's so unbearable he can feel his shoulders twitch to the sensation. Aside from his jealousy he goes back to his scarf, Eren doesn't dare let go of his grip on the scarlet threaded material. It's all he has left of her, tears bleed from his face from the thoughts racing around his head.

Eren whispers to himself, not giving a fuck if anyone hears him, "After everything I've done for you; I gave you a home, the skills to hunt, and I gave you… another reason to live. You were with me when my own parents died, how could you-?"

Hannes pops from behind with a pat on the back, disrupting his self-speech, "Eren my boy, you don't look good." When Hannes catches eye on Eren's red, swollen face he knows exactly what's going on, "Oi Eren, this is a look I know all too well." Hannes seats himself with Eren, so he can give him some pointers, "When I feel the need to drown myself? I drink." Hannes hands Eren a couple of bottles of Mead.

"You serious?" Eren's face turns sourly cold, but quickly fades into a comforting decline, "I'm not in the mood for a drink, besides I'm heading for Galo tomorrow." Eren pushes away the two bottles away to Hannes, but He is is still pursuing on the offer.

"Alright, at least take'em for the road. My treat."

Eren rolls his eyes, "Oh what the Hell." Eren puts the two bottles of mead in one of his satchel pockets, and Hannes takes his leave. Before he officially leaves, Hannes gives Eren some advice, "Always know this Eren; the human heart will always rebuild itself, no matter how broken."

Eren didn't really get the quote Hannes gave him, entirely, but it helps. Eren gives him a nod, with a very small smile.

Hannes is finally gone, and Eren gets up off his ass, and goes to get ready for the town of Galo.

Inside his room, he catches Mikasa packing her things. Eren tries to break out the words as to where she's going, but all that Eren plants on his face is a cold, expressionless, nod, no. He just avoids eye contact, and makes for his gear; his hatchet, knife, wristbow gloves, his gray bandana, and his musketeer hat. He launches for the door, with no looking back

Sadly Eren is already out the door by the time Mikasa attempts to ask for her red scarf back.

She breaks down, feeling her knees weaken, but she's still standing. Not for long though, she takes a seat down on her bed, and looks at her hands, "What have I done!?"

* * *

**(2 hours later)**

"Hey Eren." a familiar broad voice calls to him from behind.

He turns to see Reiner, and the quiet Bertolt resides by his side, "Oh hey" Eren doesn't sound as courteous as he should be for the two.

"You okay?" Reiner already knew his answer when he saw Eren's face. So he didn't answer, he has too much on his mind, so Reiner makes this quick.

"Okay so ugh… Here." Reiner hands Eren a sealed envelope.

"I'm no delivery boy." Eren really isn't in the mood.

For once, Bertolt speaks, and he doesn't hesitate, "We have a friend in Galo. We just ask for this one simple task." Almost sounds like he's begging.

Eren closes his eyes, and breathes out through his nose, "Fine. But whoever your friend is, he's going to have to find another courier."

"Of course." Reiner agrees, "He'll be expecting your group to arrive, don't worry. He'll know who you are."

Eren feels a little uneasy from hearing that, "Okay."

* * *

**(Later that night, after hunting a couple of rabbits, and building a fire.)**

Eren didn't feel like sleeping in his room, tonight, he'd rather sleep underneath the stars. Just he, himself, and him, about a mile away from Svyatoy. Using a bottle of Hannes's beer, he was able to give his rabbit some flavor, and with some provided herbs from good bartering around town.

A good meal, and a good use with a bottle of mead, Eren begins to chow down on his delicacy. The succulent rabbit haunch just breaks off the bone like petals on a flower. Delicious! With Hanne's second provided mead, he now has a bitter beverage. The first swig was unexpected, but he manages to swallow it. After a few more slugs of the amber fluid, he grows use to it. Not bad, are the only two words that cross Eren's mind.

Once the bitter bottle empty's, Eren pulls out his pocket to find Mikasa's scarf. Temptation tells him to put it in the fire, and let it burn along with all the memories he spent with her. Five years of memories, all crisped by a simple fire.

"NO!" Eren shouts to himself, and clutches the red fabric tighter in his grip. If anything between Mikasa and him are done, he should at least keep those memories alive. Just to know that the last five years haven't been wasted, or at least denying that it was all just a cover up.

Eren talks to himself again, "It's all I have left, and so was she." Instead of putting it back into his pocket, or putting it in the fire, he removes his musketeer hat, and wraps it around it. Tying up the scarlet cloth underneath his buckle atop of his hat, reminding him that he didn't waste any years. "You were all the family I had left. I won't forget you." Eren can't seem to stop talking to himself.

After his meal, he finally sleeps his troubles a way, provided by the beer he drank, giving him a hand.

* * *

**(The next day)**

Armin, Marco and three late graduates; Thomas Wagner, Nac Tius, and Mylius Zeramuski have been tasked to Galo. They aren't able to ride off until Eren arrives, but he's not shown up yet.

"Weird, Eren wouldn't be late?" Armin pesters to himself.

As they wait at the edge of town, Eren shows up through the woods.

Armin gallops towards him, and as he comes closer to his friend, he finds him a bit wobbly in his walking.

"Eren, where've you been?" Armin asks.

"Too loud! Be quiet Armin!" Eren must have a small hangover, damn shame.

Armin can't help but laugh, "Your drunk!" He's laughing hard at Eren's expense, he can't help it.

"Shuddup! And help me to my horse. I only had the one bottle." Eren excuses himself.

"Oh I'm sure that's what they all say." Armin says to Eren as he hoists himself up on his own horse, "Anyway here drink this." He hands Eren an elixir, "It'll help." It's small, so It's only one dose for one person. Eren uncorks the vial, and slurps it down his throat. The serum feels like it's choking him, but that's just the process of it, instantly in a snap, the small hangover is gone.

"What the Hell happened?" Eren wakes up with no clue what so ever.

"You drank a potion that cures hangovers."

"Oh okay."

"Now then my friend, we need to get you to your horse, we're heading for Galo."

As Eren regains his composure from last night, he wonders, "How did I get a hangover from that one beer? Must've been strong."

Meeting with the other assassins, he finds Marco to be joining us. Eren may not like Jean, especially now that Mikasa has been hanging out with him, but he still shows respect for Marco.

"Hey Eren." Marco greets to him.

Eren just nods to him as he leaves Armin's horse so that he can find his own.

* * *

**(In the stables)**

In the stables he finds his horse ready for the journey. This young stallion looks like his old horse "Emerald" but of course he's dead from Verspruchen's fire. Eren gives his new horse, "Survivor" a pat on the neck.

Little does Eren know that Mikasa is behind him? She see's Eren wearing her red scarf as a head band atop of his hat. Of all that's happened to her, she's mustering up the courage to talk to him, and apologize, but, "At least you still trust me. Of all things." Eren says, laying his head on his horse. His words break Mikasa heart, not because of Eren, but because that it's her fault. It's her fault that Eren completely lost his trust in her. That's what she thinks of course. She silences her mouth of her breath, and leaves his presence before she starts crying.

Eren didn't hear a thing, he just mounts on his horse, and set's out for Galo with the others

* * *

**(Back in Mikasa's room)**

At first, what happened yesterday, Mikasa felt her legs go numb, but now? Mikasa dashes for her bed before she breaks down, but instead, she falls on her floor in tears.

"It's all my fault!" Mikasa whimpers, "If only I could tell him." Mikasa breaks, and balls into fetal position, on the floor, and in a pool of her own salty cries.

The door creaks open and out comes the one man she's been talking to all day, since yesterday.

"Jean?" Mikasa mutters.

"Mikasa? Are you okay?" Jean tries to help her up, but he's more surprised as of why she's on the floor, "I don't understand? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, well nothing for you."

"What do you mean by that?" Jean seems a little on edge from hearing that, but he shakes that off of him so he can say something "Mikasa, don't… don't hang onto dead weight, it's best to move on."

Mikasa's eyes snap open to those words, mere toxic to her ears. So she flips Jean over, and restrains him by the neck. Her face turns emotionless, just the face she always makes to everyone, "Jean Kirstein!" Mikasa is pissed if she's going to use his full name, "I know what you're asking for, and I'm sorry, but I do not have what you seek." She softens her grip on him, and stands away from him, "I need you to leave." Mikasa nods at the door.

Jean wants to completely decimate her words with reason, but everyone knows that she's a very aggressive fighter. Especially with her blank face on. Jean just puts his hands up and slowly makes for the door. When the door closes behind him, he softens his muscles and slumps towards a place to drown out his feelings.

* * *

**(The Drunken Bowmaster)**

Jean is still slumping towards the bar, and makes his seat at the stools. The bar is closed right now. Well it is for the public, but for the assassins? Twenty-four seven. He just slams his head on the bar, and awaits his waitress he's known for a while

"Hey Jean what can I get you?" Historia asks while cleaning him a mug.

"Whatever can knock me out in one go." Jean's head is still befuddled, and he hasn't even obtained his drink yet.

Historia wouldn't usually feel sorry for anyone who comes to drown their sorrows here, but Jean? She's known him since they were initiates.

"Hey gimme a moment." Historia heads into the back room to get something very special. While she's back there, Jean finally pulls his head up. When she comes back out, she holds an old dusty bottle.

"This is spiced wine, my aunt made this. It's her last bottle, you'll find no other anywhere else in this part of Yggdrassil." Pride sparkles in Historia's eyes, "My sister Ymir says it's mine, and she wants me to only drink it with someone who needs it the most."

Jean can't help but feel unworthy to just be here with that bottle, he can't help but ask, "Why not make more of it?"

Historia sounds a little hurt to those words, "We could… But the recipe is in a language none of us can read."

"Really?"

"Yeah here look." Historia shows Jean the script attached to the old bottle, and Jean is thinking, "Is she serious?"

"Have you been to the east?" Jean asks to her with confused eyes.

"No?"

"This bottle is written in a language from far to the east, I believe it's Russian."

"Are you Serious!?" Historia is completely dumbstruck.

"Yeah, it says: Red wine, spiced cinnamon sticks, cloves, star aniseed, sugar, citrus, and vanilla pods."

"Seriously? You can read this?!" Historia shouts inside the bar, with no care because she may have found someone who knows the recipe.

"Yes." Jean is completely distressed over Historia's shock.

For several long moments, Historia hasn't budged an inch. She takes one more look at Jean, and after one more long moment, Historia tackles him over the bar, knocking Jean off his stool, and gives him a kiss.

"You saved my aunt's legacy. How can I repay you?" Historia burbles with deep lucent eyes.

"Can we… Can we just have that drink now?"

* * *

**(Three days to Galo, midday with Eren.)**

Galloping fast, and with no looking back Eren and the rest of his team are spurring to Galo with no hesitation. For hours they've been riding and nothing has come up. Nothing. It's too quiet. Everyone's been quiet around Eren, no one's making a peep. It's weird.

Then the noise breaks in, they've been ambushed by squads of riflemen, all their horses fall to the ground. Eren picks up his hatchet to fight, but his left foot has been shot. He falls off his horse, but he can't lift a dime to help his friends.

Armin is the lucky one, he's unconscious, but he looks dead with the fact that he's underneath his horse.

Nac Tius, and Mylius Zeramuski were killed instantly with the gunshots planted in their heads. They drop like bricks, nothing dramatic, just like falling bricks.

Marco is the only one putting up a fight, but it is short lived as he was knocked unconscious by a knock in the head from behind.

Eren is barely conscious, but he can hear what's going on.

"These two are dead." Says someone, but then a gunshot is fired, and another death gurgle.

"Make that three. Some short blonde headed guy."

"Eh, what a weakling! This other blondie died under his horse." Someone starts laughing hard, and Eren can't stop him.

"Hey these two look well enough." Eren can feel someone rifling through his coat, "And this kid has the letter."

"Take him. And here's the other guy, we'll take these two." Eren can see he's being lugged somewhere along with Marco.

* * *

**I am probably the on only one in this world who ship's Jean Kirstein, and Historia Reiss. So yeah. If anyone else does, please review, and tell me, because I want to know if I really am alone on that ship.**

**As always, review, PM, and Suggest.**


	15. A Murderous Miracle

**Okay, it turns out I won't be as busy as I thought, so here, new chapter.**

**Responses:**

**Masede: Yes I'm glad that the Jean X Historia pairing was unexpected. Personally, I hate to bully Mikasa with this torment, but I'll make it up to her soon. Yes, Reiner and Bert are spies, and as for Eren? well, your gonna have to read and find out what happens to him.**

**Notoriety:**

**The Knife's Edge- by Child Dragon**

**Cold Hearts- by Purple Ninja Cat 278**

**Unexpected Events- by Lavendar Fox**

**With you, I Am Home- cup of day dream**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: A Murderous Miracle**_

**(Later that night, about 8-9 hours after chapter 14)**

Midnight creeps through the woods, as Connie, and Sasha are out on patrol, "So you're a hunter too?" Connie asks.

Sasha looks to him with a mouthful of potato. She first finishes half of her mouthful, and then talks with the rest, "Yeah, I was." Potato residue spits out of her mouth, "I was from Gra Varg. The place had very rich game, I lived with my father, and-" Sasha's train of thought has been clouded out of Connie's attention. He keeps his listening face on, and tunes her out. Leaving her with her rambling, and spitting out potatoes.

The bushes begin rustling in the dark. Connie and Sasha draw blades. For once, Sasha spits out her meal, and Connie begins shaking in his boots. Just wondering what's creeping behind the darkness is enough to growl through Connie's spine, but he's keeping a straight face, remaining strong. Sasha slowly reaches for one more bite of her potato, and swipes back into her pocket.

"Hello? Somewhere there?" Says a familiar voice to the two.

Sasha is the first to speak to the voice, "Armin?"

Armin comes out, through the brush with blood all over his huntsman suit, and with a self-made bandage around his head. He's out of breath, and then collapses the next second. Sasha see's to Armin while she orders Connie to get the others. Sasha takes one more bite of her potato, and offers half to Armin. He's barely able to just take a nibble, but he can get a few bits into his mouth.

Backup arrives about ten minutes later, and it gives Armin the chance to go unconscious with no regrets.

Armin wakes up in the infirmary, barely at his senses, but he can feel a presence near him, to his side. He turns to see who awaits his gaze, and it's someone he hardly expected, Annie. She's slouches in a chair, barely conscious herself, but she shakes it away to see Armin finally awake.

"Looks who's back in the land of the living?" Annie jokes, with that same face, but who cares? Armin is actually getting used to it.

Then reality hits him with past events. All the comrades they lost, it sheds tears to his eyes.

"Oh my GOD!" Armin suddenly jolts to a sitting stance.

"What is it?" Annie concerns to her friend.

"I need to see Desmond!" Armin wipes away the blankets off of his body, but Annie stops him from doing so.

"Armin! Don't." Annie holds back Armin's shoulders so he can lay back down, "Tell me what to do, and I'll see to it."

"Go to Desmond, and tell him to come see me."

"Kay I'll go."

Annie makes her way to the door, not before taking one more stare at the only boy she considers an equal. Annie makes for the door knob, but Mikasa already barges through the door, knocking Annie to the side.

"Armin!" Mikasa blurts to her friend as she scours the room for any signs of lumps in the beds. She's hoping to find Eren in one, but sadly none have come upon. Mikasa turns to Armin again. Armin looks deep in her eyes, and with all the fire in her eyes, only one thing can extinguish her curiosity?

"Armin, Where's Eren?" Mikasa begs.

His face is completely blank, he fights back more tears so he can speak clearly.

"When I woke up." Armin looks up to Mikasa with the same blank face, "I was the only survivor." Those words were not comforting to Mikasa at all, not by a longshot. Her eyes shot up bigger than his, "I counted…" Armin lets out a single droplet from his face, "I counted three bodies; Nac Tius, Mylius Zeramuski, and-" Mikasa's face is growing scared to the last name. Adrenaline races through her pounding heart, hoping it's not Eren's name coming up, "Thomas Wagner!" Mikasa finally breathes, but not all is found, there were two more, if there were only three bodies then where were the others?

"And Marco, and Eren?" Mikasa whispers.

Armin's face now bears a confusing droop over him, "I don't know about them they were taken, for all I know they're already dead."

Mikasa couldn't bare the fact that Eren's been taken. She reaches for her neck, but she forgot that she gave Eren back the red scarf. Mikasa now starts to tear up herself, just barely. She makes her way out of the room, and heads for the training ground.

* * *

**(During the same time, let's see how Eren and Marco are doing.)**

Eren wakes up for his second torture session, just barely. A man with a rolled up blunt, halfway smoked shows up in Eren's face. Behind him, Eren can see Marco being smacked in the face with a wooden stick. Blood spits out of him with every swing, and Marco is in very rough shape.

"Just because you don't speak, BOY!" Eren's torturer grabs him by the hair, and brings him closer to his face, "It sure as hell doesn't make you strong!" The Templar walks towards Marco, "How we doin here brother?"

Marco looks to Eren with a very swollen, black eyed, smudge lipped, bloody face, "Don't tell'em a fuckin thing Eren!"

The Templar then grabs him by the hair, and does the same as he did with Eren.

"This just leaves you my friend." The Templar blows another smoke ring before Marco, "Tell us everything." The sick bastard of a Templar demands.

Marco just spits blood on the Templars face. He flinches to Marco's act, ignites his cigar, and puts it in his right eye. Marco screaming in constant pain infuriates Eren. He's going blind for good, Eren can only hope that he'll be put out his misery soon. Eren wants to break out of this tie up, but even if he could, his barely patched up foot wouldn't help him at all. It's impossible to move with his foot. For all he knows, he can no longer be an assassin anymore due to it. They left the bullet in his foot, he's certainly done for as an assassin.

"Alright that's it!" The main Templar shouts, "Take care of him." He points.

The second Templar pulls out his knife, and squeezes his face with one hand, "Go to Hell!" Marco grunts, before he slits his throat. Blood is splattered on the wall, and Marco's gurgling choke is just awful. Eren couldn't even close his eyes, not even now. He's next to have his throat to be slit. The man balls his fist in Eren's head, leaving his neck all exposed. Just as he's about to place his knife one Eren's throat, mere inches away from death awaits Eren Jaeger. As much as Eren wants his life to start flashing before his eyes, he can't. He's too busy thinking about Mikasa. He couldn't think of anyone else in the moment. As much as he thinks of his last moment with her, he can't help but think, that he deserves this. In his mind, he speaks his final words to himself, "I'm sorry, I love you Mika-"

Someone from behind stabs the Templar before he could even have a chance to slice Eren's throat. Whoever just saved his life, the blade is sticking out of the man's ribcages. As he falls to the ground, so does Eren, knocked out from excitement.

Eren can barely hear the people around him, he can see that they're not assassins though.

"C'mon everyone, we have a survivor!" Says the one who saved Eren's life.

"Why are we saving this guy, his foot'll just make him dead weight to us." The sound of a woman is arguing to the man who saved Eren.

"Then we'll fix his foot when we get back to base. No one else is dying on my watch," The man's tone of voice hasn't changed, his voice is completely emotionless, almost like Mikasa's.

"Ugh fine!" The woman sighs.

"Please there's a lot on my mind right now, when we get back to base? I need something to clean."

* * *

**(Okay, if no one knows who just saved Eren's life with the hint I just wrote, I will be highly disappointed. It should be obvious on who saved him. Aside from that let's go see Mikasa.)**

Mikasa asked for a spare hatchet from Connor about an hour ago. Until then she's been practicing, trying to get all of this out of her head; with Eren's whereabouts unknown, his life is either gone or not, and the worst of it for her? She's all alone, again, and she can't seek comfort in her scarf anymore because she left it with Eren. She never felt any more awful than this, she drove away of what's left of her family. With all these facts flooding her mind, she breaks down the practice dummy, tackles it, and slams the axe down on the smoldering mannequin. She breaks down crying, trying to comfort herself in her own self, but nothing.

She keeps pacing the only lesson she's being reminded of, "This world is a cruel place."

A hand helps her back up, she looks to see Connor giving her support, "I know how you feel."

"How could you know any of this, have you ever betrayed an innocent man?" Mikasa snorts to the assassin, and turns away.

"I did. My father." Connor looks down on the floor, next to Mikasa, "He was a born assassin, but fate gave him different plans."

Mikasa wipes away her tears, so he can focus on him, "I'm sorry I just…"

"It's okay. My father knew nothing except 'killing', he was forced into the ways of the Templars."

"What happened to him? How did you end up an assassin?" Mikasa is really interested in Connor's story.

"Well that's not really important, what matter is that I know what you're feeling. C'mon let's get inside."

All Mikasa does is nod.

* * *

**(There is no Connor x Mikasa shipping going on, just a moment of weakness. Anyway let's go back to Eren.)**

"This kid isn't going to make it!" Says the woman, holding Eren's sedative self.

"No there is a way, we just need to Amputate his foot." The flat toned man suggests.

"Are you kidding that'll kill him!"

"Trust me Petra! I have something to get him back up and walking, just get something to chop off his foot."

The one this man calls Petra leaves to acquire a bone saw. Eren can barely see who's taking care of him, but he looks a bit short at this angle, and he has dark, sleek hair. His eyes are completely uninviting, but very determined. Whoever this guy is, he's giving Eren one more dose of sedatives.

"Let go Eren." A familiar voice whispers in his ears. Eren turns to his side, to see a spectral image of a familiar face. "Stop fighting Eren." The ghost comes into full view, and he can't believe who it is. He reaches for her grasp to take her hand, "Come back to me. My son."

Eren can't speak, so he just murmurs with his lips, "Mom."

* * *

**BTW if no one can tell, Eren was hallucinating. This is gonna be fun, especially with an amputated foot.**

**At least in this story we can confirm on how Marco died, let's hope Jean can handle it.**

**Translations:**

**Gra Varg: Swedish for "gray wolf"**

**Okay, so if anyone can tell who saved Eren's life, please review and tell me.**

**But of course, PM, and Suggest.**


End file.
